Seasoned With Petals
by MOTTAINAI
Summary: Two girls with pasts shrouded in mystery witness the Shinsengumi's biggest secret, almost costing them their lives. To repay them, Sayo and Asaji become their maids, finding out that there is more to the Shinsengumi than meets the eye - and the heart.
1. Leave the Fighting to the Men

_**Disclaimer~ **We don't own Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan, or anything relating to it. Zan nen desu ne?_

* * *

Chapter One  
_Leave the Fighting to the Men_

A small breeze whipped past the two figures that crept through the dark streets of the quiet town. The moonlight shone brightly in the night sky, momentarily revealing their swift moving bodies as they ducked in and out of the alleys. Another breeze sent a wave of pink petals into the sky; they danced around in circles before settling on the ground. The two figures stopped in the shadows of a building.

The taller figure turned and looked at her companion. "Do you need to rest?" she asked, a few strands of her long, red hair illuminated by the moon.

The smaller figure looked up and smiled, one of her blue eyes covered by a lock of brown hair. "Who needs rest, Sayo-_san_?" she asked, nonchalantly leaning against the building to catch her breath.

The taller figure gave a small smile and stood protectively between her and the opening of the alley. "Oh, my mistake, Asaji-_chan_. You looked tired for a moment. Shall we continue now then?"

The small girl let out a quiet sigh and nodded her head determined.

The two crouched down and surveyed their surroundings before darting into the moonlit pathway.

Suddenly a shriek pierced the quiet night air. The two girls stumbled into the closest alleyway as footsteps approached.

"Get down," Sayo hissed under her breath, clutching the sword around her waist.

Asaji nodded, nervously glancing at the sword; she didn't want it to come to fighting.

Just then three figures came into sight. Their ghost-white hair shone brightly under the moonlight, the swords in their hands swayed back and forth in synch with their awkward movements. Glancing back and forth, their menacing eyes took in every detail of their path.

Narrowing her eyes at them, Sayo looked deep into one's blood red eyes as he caught sight of the two girls.

A malicious smile crept on his face as he gave out a loud shriek. Sayo pushed Asaji back further into the shadows, giving her a stern look before carefully stepping out of the alleyway. Her sword was in both hands in a matter of seconds, and she held it out in front of her, challenging them with her stone cold face.

The three turned to her and swung their swords back and forth mockingly.

Taking a step forward, Sayo drew her sword back and was about to hit one when she saw someone approaching in the distance. Taking two swings, purposely missing both times, she took several steps back to avoid getting hit by their blades.

Suddenly the figures were in front of Sayo. They held their own weapons, and both turned in synch to smile at Sayo.

Surprised, Sayo watched motionlessly as one cut through the stomach of one of the white haired men with his powerful blade, while the other flipped his spear around before stabbing one, then the other.

"And that's why you should leave the fighting to the men, _Ne,_ Sano?" the man with the green headband said, taking a heroic stance after the white haired men fell to the ground.

The other man, Sano, cleaned his spear with a sombre expression. "What were you thinking, taking these things on your own? Such an amateur fighter should run the other way."

"It was impulsive I know…I-" Sayo started.

"Well, it doesn't matter now," Sano said, turning to his companion. "What should we do with them, Shinpachi?"

Sayo took a step back, putting an arm in front of Asaji while looking at the two men warily. Asaji curiously stood on her tip-toes, trying to get a glance of the men.

"Oh?" Shinpachi said with a smile, trying to see over her protective arm. "There's another one?"

"Hmm? Oh, you're right."

"Um…" Asaji squeaked. "Thank you for saving us…"

"Yes, we owe you our lives,"

"Yes…" Sano said, clutching his spear with a powerful hand.

Shinpachi put his hand on his companion's spear, lowering it gently and whispering, "They're just little girls… What's the worst they can do?"

"They're witnesses; we can't let them—Hey!"

Sayo grabbed Asaji's arm roughly, and turned, pulling her away in an attempted escape. But before they could take more than a few steps, they found their feet hovering above the stone floor of the alley way. They two men had a hold of their shirt collars, and held them effortlessly up off the ground.

Asaji looked down at her captor. "As if I didn't already feel a height complex…"

Shinpachi smiled at her and turned to Sano, "So what do you suggest?"

"We should take them back to Hijikata-_san_. He can decide."

"Are you sure?" Shinpachi asked, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"Yeah… We'll probably get caught if we don't…"

Shinpachi waved his hand. "Fine, fine. Well, let's go ladies."

As he said those words, Sano pulled out some rope that had been tied neatly to his belt.

"What's that for?" Sayo asked with wide eyes.

Shinpachi simply smiled as he and Sano tied up the two girls and threw them over their shoulders.

"Can't we be reasonable about this?" Asaji struggled with the rope, wriggling on Shinpachi's broad shoulder.

"You already tried to run once." Sano dismissed, looking over at her determined little face.

Shinpachi laughed, shaking her slightly, "A very sad attempt, by the way."

"Why did you have to try to run, _Onee-san_?" Asaji pouted, looking over at her sister.

Sayo gave her a look that seemed to say _"shut up!" _from Sano's shoulder, resting her chin on her bound fists. "Don't take this personally, but you had some rather… ominous expressions."

"I'm deeply offended… Why ever would you think that of us gentlemen?" Sano said as they began to walk along the dark streets.

"Well if you haven't noticed… the two of us are tied up and being carried over your shoulder… Doesn't seem too polite me."

"This is the way of the Shinsengumi." Shinpachi smiled proudly, and elbowed his friend. "Taking women hostage. _Ne_, Sano?"

Sano gave him a crooked smile, his eyes flicked to Asaji as she spoke. "The _Shinsengumi_…? Awh…We really are doomed then, huh?"

Shinpachi's smile broadened, "I wouldn't be surprised. We are pretty ruthless…"

"You girls don't stand a chance."

"Will we be able to say our goodbyes? I had a small cat back in one of the alleys that I was starting to think of as family…" Asaji said sadly, going limp on Shinpachi's shoulder.

As they walked past empty shops, no lights could be seen besides that of the large round moon. Their path was dusty beneath their feet and the only sounds were those of their footsteps and the occasional cricket singing outside the small village.

A man stepped out from one of the many patches of darkness, blue robes fluttering behind him as he moved in front of the four, hoping to join their party.

"You know… stealing is considered a crime, even for the _Shinsengumi_. You could have just paid the 500 yen," the man spoke, motioning toward the two girls.

"Hey! I'm worth way more than 500 yen… wait, we are not prostitutes!" Sayo yelled, and began to struggle, trying to free herself in hopes of correcting the man physically for what he had said.

"500 yen…? Prostitutes? _Shinsengumi_? I'm so lost!" Asaji cried.

Shinpachi and Sano began to snicker at the accusation.

"Eh, that's what they all say." The man waved his hand dismissively as he fell into step next to his comrades.

"Nice of you to join us, Souji." Sano greeted, somewhat sarcastically. "We're almost there."

"Where exactly are we going?" Asaji asked.

"Some place where all our problems will be solved," Shinpachi replied.

"I don't like the sound of that..."

After a few more moments, the men somewhat gently set the two sisters on the ground.

Before she examined her surroundings, Asaji promptly raised her tied hands up to them men expectantly.

Shinpachi raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you want me to do with that?"

"I think she wants you to hold her hands," the new member to their party, Souji, said with a smile.

"Oh, in that case..." Shinpachi said, starting to reach down.

Asaji pulled back her hands and glared at him.

"Oh? Was I mistaken? That can't be right," Souji said; he walked over to her and took her hands in his own, holding them too tightly for her to let go. "See? You just didn't do it right."

Shinpachi rolled his eyes as Souji smiled and leaned to Asaji. "Don't try to escape. Or I'll kill you," he whispered to her, his smile broadening as he leaned away.

Asaji quickly turned to Sayo, a worried expression on her face.

Sayo tore her eyes away from her sister to glare at Souji. "Are you going to untie us? Or do we have to hop wherever you insist on taking us?"

"Whoa now, no need to get angry," he replied before turning to Sano. "Who are these girls, anyway?"

Sano hesitated before whispering something to him.

Souji's good natured smile quickly faded. "Why are they still alive?"

Shinpachi scratched the back of his neck, clearly trying to find the right way to explain their actions.

Sano grabbed Sayo's hands tightly in a restraint as the door slid open and in walked a man with a powerful presence.

His long black hair flowed behind him as a breeze from outside whipped past him, continuing into the small, dark room. The moonlight illuminated the right side of his face, while the light from inside the room showed the rest of his stern, yet somehow soft, expression. His long robes swayed a bit before the breeze died down. His deep purple eyes gave the room a glance over before focusing on the two bound girls held by the hands of the Shinsengumi members.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It seems Sano and Shinpachi here thought it would be fa funny joke to keep these girls alive after seeing things they shouldn't have," Souji reported, looking at them. "I'd be willing to take care of them if you need, Hijikata-_san_."

He smiled as the two nervously struggled against their restraints.

"Why do you need to go right into thfe violence, Souji?" Hijikata asked with a sigh as he sat down.

Sayo and Asaji, with the help of the three _Shinsengumi_ members, were thrown to the ground in front of the man they both knew was the deciding factor of whether they were to live or not.

* * *

_Translation Notes_:

_Onee-san - _Elder Sister


	2. What a Monster

_**Disclaimer~ **We don't own Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan, or anything relating to it. Zan nen desu ne?_

* * *

Chapter Two  
_What a Monster_

The air in the room seemed tenser than it had been moments before as Hijikata stared down at the girls. Asaji and Sayo kept their eyes to the ground for fear of what might happen if they met his violet gaze. Shinpachi, Sano and Souji stood back straight and silently hoping the _Shachou_ would go easy on their guests.

Under Hijikata's intense glare, Sayo gathered up all her courage, looked up at him and spoke. "Please...don't kill us. We promise not to say anything. I don't even know what those things were...please...don't kill us. We're only young girls," she begged, flinching as she said the last words.

"I don't feel it would be wise to let you go free," Hijikata said as he calmly sat down in front of them.

"But...if you kill us...then we can't..." Asaji squeaked before sighing and turning her gaze to the floor. "I guess it's no use..."

"You can't...what?" Hijikata asked.

"It doesn't matter, does it? If you're going to kill us it won't matter at all..."

"We'd be willing to hear you both out."

As he said those words, Asaji looked at her sister with a glint of hope; Sayo noticed this and gave her a dirty look in return.

"We...we're trying to avenge our parents," she said simply, looking away.

Hijikata paused, looking thoughtful. "That is something I can respect, but that still doesn't answer the larger question: what use is it to us to keep you alive?"

"Please let us work for you...to pay back our debt...for saving our lives..." Sayo persisted.

"We will let you stay...until we decide what further to do with you," Hijikata said. "Nagakura, take them to one of the holding rooms and stand guard. Harada gather the other Captains."

Shinpachi picked up the girls, and lead them out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

XXX

"What are we going to do? There's no way we can make it out of here alive..." Asaji said sadly.

"I will not let you die. No matter what, you will make it out of here. I promise," Sayo said, slouching her back against the wall of the room they had been placed in. "I just have to think up a plan first...in the mean time, you should get some rest."

Asaji attempted to turn to her sister, but fell over instead, her hands still bound. Her speech was muffled by the old _tatami_ mat.

There was a slight pause before Asaji managed to turn over and look at the ceiling. "I wish they were still making jokes about you..." she said, sighing then rolling over to face the wall. "Good night, Sayo-_sama_."

Sayo rolled her eyes. "Good night, _Kanojou_."

XXX

Hijikata stood in front of his fellow soldiers, clasping his hands together behind his back as he spoke. "We'll be guarding the girls periodically, each one of you will be assigned a time, I don't think they're capable of much but… We can't take any chances, not after what they've seen, understood?"

"If that's the case, those two should be the first to watch them." Souji pointed toward Shinpachi and Sano who were thumb wresting in the back, clearly feeling they weren't obligated to pay attention.

Shinpachi looked up from their game, causing Sano to defeat his thumb. "You know I would but… I've got to go make dinner. If you'll all excuse me." He stood up and bowed before rushing out the sliding door and into the kitchen.

"Yeah, and I've got to go help." Sano stood also, bowing and slipping out quickly before the group could protest.

Hajime sighed and folded his arms, "You'd think they'd be a little more respectful…"

"Well, then you're up for the position. _Ganbatte_!" Souji smiled.

Hijikata gave Souji a stern look, pressing his lips together tightly before speaking. "Souji you will accompany him, since you're so quick in giving away the honour."

XXX

They next morning Sayo and Asaji woke early, for it was difficult to sleep in such an uncomfortable position, not to mention the fact that they were being held against their will with the fear of being executed hanging over their heads. Sayo knelt in front of her younger sister, bending down so that she could unite the coarse rope with her teeth. After a few failed attempts at pulling and chewing she managed to free the small childlike hands.

Relieved she pulled the rope off, keeping a tight grip of it with her teeth and turned toward the door in a final yank. There, standing in the archway was Hajime, holding a tray of breakfast in his hands. He stared at Sayo, not sure what to make of her. Sayo stared back, frozen, rope dangling out from the sides of her mouth.

"You know… If you'd waited a few more seconds we'd have brought you real food…" Souji peeked his head in, spotting the unusual scene.

Asaji brought her now separate fists to her eyes and rubbed the tiredness from them. "Hey, my hands are free…?" She looked around at everyone standing before her. "Good morning…" Her eyes shifted from Hajime to her sister, whose gaze was still locked on each other. "Are they having a staring contest…?"

Souji reached an arm into the room, placing his hand over Hajime's eyes. "Not anymore." He smiled before removing his hand and walking over to set a bowl of rice in front of Asaji.

Asaji looked down at the food. "Wow, this is a lot of food for a prisoner. Thank you very much," she said, smiling.

Sayo spit out the rope. "We weren't trying to escape...I was just..."

"Practicing magic tricks?" Souji suggested.

Sayo flinched as Hajime placed a plate of food down in front of her; she nodded a thank you.

As the two Shinsengumi members turned to leave, Sayo said, "Wait, aren't you going to untie my hands so I can eat?"

Souji turned and smiled. "Think of this as a punishment. We don't like magic around here...unless they're card tricks. Those are pretty cool."

"I didn't know you could do magic tricks, Sayo-_sama_!"

Souji turned back and shut the door behind them, leaving Sayo and Asaji alone in their room.

Taking a bite of rice, Asaji glanced at her sister, who was struggling to get her ropes off. "Do you...um...need some help?"

"I'd ask you to untie me, but I don't want you to be punished also...this is fine. I can manage," Sayo said determined.

She bent over and somehow when she straightened back up had rice stuck to her forehead.

"Oh dear..." Asaji said.

Just then they heard laughter from outside their room.

"Hey..." Asaji said suspiciously; she walked up to the door, and opened it quickly, revealing no one. "Oh, I thought I heard something...guess not."

When Asaji turned back to her sister, she saw more rice cling to her forehead. "Are you sure you don't want help?"

"No...No, I'm saving this for later," Sayo said, trying to look up at her forehead.

"Okay...if you say so..." Asaji hesitantly sat next to her sister. "I'm here if you need any help, though."

XXX

"_Itadakimasu_!" _Clap._

Back in the main house, the Shinsengumi members happily ate their food, while discussing what they were going to do with the sisters.

"So, what are we going to do?" Shinpachi asked.

"They said they want to work here to repay their debt. I'm thinking that's not such a bad idea," Hijikata said thoughtfully, filling his chopsticks with a large bite of rice.

"Is that really wise? With as much as they know..." said their commanderas he furrowed his brow.

"It's better to keep them where we can see them, Kondou-_san_. If we're going to keep them alive that is."

"I agree," the boy with the long, brown ponytail spoke. "It'd be nice to have some people my age around. I'm sick of all you old men."

Sano grabbed the boy in a headlock. "Who are you callin' old man, little boy!"

"Aw, Heisuke-_kun_ wants a play mate!" Shinpachi teased.

"Get off me! Let go!"

Souji sat back against the wall and smiled. "Looks like things around here are getting more interesting..."

"Well," Heisuke said, jumping up and bowing. "I believe it's my turn to watch them...since everyone else is here..."

"Are you sure it's not Hijikata's turn? I believe he was next in line," Souji pointed out.

"I wasn't aware our shift ended," Hajime said.

"So you wanted to continue watching them?"

"If you two were supposed to be watching them, what are you doing here?" Hijikata asked, slightly annoyed.

Hajime and Souji pointed accusingly at each other. "He was supposed to stay through breakfast," they said in synch.

Hijikata rubbed his temple. "I'll take the next shift. Who knows if they're even still in the room!"

XXX

Outside the window where Asaji sat were the newly blooming flowers of Spring. The Sakura trees stood in the center of the courtyard, the branches swaying slightly in the soft breeze. "The scenery is pretty...they're lucky to live in a beautiful place like this..."

Sayo sat on the other side of the room against the wall, her arms still tied behind her back. "Yeah...beautiful..."

Asaji knelt in front of the large round window, enjoying the slight breeze that blew past. It'd been a while since she had been in some place so serene and peaceful. She enjoyed the flowers spread among the soft green grass, the smells were all so different then the city she was used to. Suddenly Hijikata jumped in front of the window, breaking the daze she had fallen into.

"Ah!" Asaji screamed, falling over.

Hijikata continued to walk around the building until he was at their door; he slowly opened it, took a cautious step in and looked down at the lying Asaji. "My...apologies..."

Asaji quickly sat up, and smiled to cover up her blushing. "No problem...it's not the first time that's happened, trust me," she said, glancing at her sister.

Sayo simply shook her head in disapproval. "Have you come to collect the dishes?"

Hijikata's expression turned to one of offense. "No, I, the Vice President of the Shinsengumi, will not be 'collecting your dishes'."

"My bad..." Sayo said with a shrug.

"I'll take care of the dishes! Don't worry!" Asaji said happily; she picked them up and ran toward Hijikata.

Hijikata turned to grab her, but she swiftly moved away from his reach; Hijikata turned and glared at Sayo.

She raised an eyebrow at Hijikata as he continued to stare at her.

"You know you have rice on your forehead..."

"You know one of your prisoners just escaped..."

Hijikata glared. "Shinpachi!"

A few moments later Shinpachi stepped into the room and saluted in a Western-fashion. "_Hai_!"

"Watch her!" Hijikata commanded, running out of the room.

"Yes sir," Shinpachi responded before turning to the red haired girl; he waited until Hijikata was gone before speaking with a playful smile, "So...we're all alone, huh?"

As he said this, he slowly started walking toward her. Sayo, on the other hand, stood her ground. He got closer and closer until he raised his hand and...flicked her in the forehead.

"_Itai_..." Sayo said, rubbing her forehead.

Shinpachi laughed. "Turn around."

"No," she replied with a glare.

"Suit yourself."

Sayo held out a rope, the one that was supposed to be around her wrists. She held back a smile as she watched his reaction.

Shinpachi's eyes widened. "How did you...?"

"Think this is the first time I've been tied up?"

"Kinky."

Sayo sighed and rolled her eyes. Who was this guy?

XXX

"Maybe I should've asked where the kitchen was..." Asaji said thoughtfully as she made her way through the seemingly endless hallways.

Shrugging it off, she knocked on the first door. "Excuse my rudeness!" she said, sliding it to the side. "Kitchen...kitchen..._sumimasen_!" She opened another door, but still no luck. "_Sumimasen_!"

Finally she found the room she was looking for, complete with bowls, a stove and a basket of fresh caught fish. Walking in, she felt slightly proud of herself until the door shut behind her. She spun around and met eyes with Souji.

"Looks like someone's lost," he said with a smile.

"Um...no, I found the kitchen," she said, holding up the dirty dishes in her hands. "I need to wash these."

"Ah, is that right? Well, we actually have a schedule here of who does the dishes..."

"But I haven't signed up yet, so I can just take care of these..." Asaji said, turning to a deep bucket filled with water.

Just as she did, Souji was next to her with the dishes in his hands.

"Hey..." Asaji said, turning to him. "Can I have those back, please?"

Souji smiled. "Why don't you try to take them from me?"

XXX

Flopping on the floor with his legs spread apart, Shinpachi leaned back on his hands. "You're not gonna try and escape are you? I don't feel like running..."

"Nah, not right now. I haven't come up with a good enough plan yet," Sayo assured him.

"Have a seat then."

He patted the ground next to him, Sayo carefully sat down on her knees across the room.

Shinpachi laughed. "What's your name? I don't recall ever being formally introduced."

"Matsumae...Sayo. My sister..." Sayo said, nodding toward the door. "..is Matsumae Asaji. And what can I call you?"

"The name's Nagakura Shinpachi...you?" Shinpachi paused to wink at her. "You can call me Shinpachi."

Sayo blushed, followed by Shinpachi's deep chuckle.

XXX

"I would take it back...but I'd rather ask politely for it..." Asaji said, holding out her hand to Souji. "Please?"

Souji smiled. "You always make it look like you want your hand held," he said, taking her hand.

"No, I want those," she replied, pointing with her free hand to the dishes in his other hand.

"I think you're asking a lot, being here for less than a day..."

"I'm just trying to help..."

Asaji lunged forward to get the dishes, but Souji laughed and moved back, making Asaji miss.

"Pretty please?"

She tried again, and Souji continued to laugh and dodge her. Deciding she would try another method, Asaji feinted one way to throw him off. But when she tried to go the other way, she tripped over his robe, and fell on top of him.

After a slight pause, Asaji picked herself up and quickly moved next to him, bowing. "_Go-go-gomenasai_!" she exclaimed, her face turning as red as the kimono she wore.

Souji, his laughing never ceasing, sat up and looked at her. "You wanted more than just a hand holding, huh?"

Asaji leaned down until her face was resting on her hands. "I'm very, very sorry..."

"No trouble. It was worth it to see you worry about it like that."

"I'm very sorry..."

"Well, we'd better get up before word gets around," he said, pulling her up and brushing her off, allowing the mood to get somewhat serious. "You never did tell me your name..."

"I...didn't think you'd want to know the name of someone who you were all ready to kill just yesterday," Asaji said, looking away.

Souji smiled. "I knew they wouldn't really do it. Hijikata's not one for violence to women. I just like to...poke the bear with a stick, if you get what I mean..."

Asaji side glanced at him. "Really?"

"Of course...but one little mistake and I will kill you," he said, smiling a little more. "Now, name please?"

"I'm...Asaji...Matsumae Asaji..."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Okita Souji."

"Okita-_sama_..." Asaji said, making a mental note of it, to which Souji laughed.

Asaji jerked her head up, blushing a little. "What...?"

Souji opened his mouth to speak when the door flew open, revealing Hijikata.

"I found the kitchen..." Asaji said quietly.

Hijikata glared at her, and then turned to Souji.

"Hey, I found her. She was trying to do the dishes," Souji said, shaking his head sadly. "What a monster..."

"Souji, get back to whatever you were doing before," Hijikata instructed. "She needs to come back to her...room with me." He stared intently at the two.

"I'm very sorry..." Asaji said, looking at Souji and bowed. "I'm very, very sorry..."

Souji waved his hand dismissively. "Just remember what I said... One false move and..." His voice faded as his smile broadened.

Asaji nodded and watched her feet as she walked out of the room.

Souji waited a few moments before looking at Hijikata with a smile. "I think I'm going to like these new arrangements."

Hijikata watched him a moment before following Asaji out, harshly shutting the door behind him.

"I'm very sorry...I just wanted to help..." Asaji apologized once again to Hijikata when they were both outside.

He waited a bit before replying, "I understand."

"Huh?" Asaji said, looking up at the back of his head as she followed along behind him.

"You and your sister's fates have been decided."

She involuntarily and quietly gasped.

Hijikata turned to her. "You will be allowed to stay here as long as you work. Your terms will be discussed tonight."

XXX

Sayo looked at the floor awkwardly, while Shinpachi watched her. "I think it would be fun to have a few girls around for a change...It really hurts a man having nothing to look at but a bunch of other guys in the bath house..."

Sayo's mouth dropped open slightly.

Shinpachi laughed. "I'm only joking...about the bath house part," he said with a sigh. "It really would be nice to keep you and your sister around for a while...put you to work."

"I would like to agree with you on this one thing...but, even though staying here means staying alive, my sister and I have things we need to do..."

"Well, hopefully you can hold onto that thought...for a while longer."

Sayo kept her eyes down in defeat, clasping her lips tightly together.

"_Shinpai shi nai de kudasai_," he assured her. "You and your sister will be treated well here. As long as you behave...or not."

He smiled seductively, causing Sayo to laugh quietly before covering her mouth.

"Finally, a smile."

"It slipped..." Sayo said, blushing. To her relief their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Shinpachi looked at her. "You gonna get that?"

"What?"

He nodded toward the door. Sayo stood up hesitantly, and walked toward the knocking. She opened it to see the man with long, dark bangs in front of his face, and a light, expressionless face, known as Hajime.

"Hi," Sayo said.

Hajime opened his mouth to say something but decided not to, and closed it again. Reaching over her head, he brushed Sayo's face with his long sleeve and pushed the door open further so he could step past her.

"Ah, Saito, what a pleasant surprise," Shinpachi said.

Hajime looked down to see his comrade sprawled out on the floor. "Have you seen Hijikata-_san_?"

"You just missed him. He ran out looking for the other little one," Shinpachi informed Hajime.

Hajime looked at Sayo before looking away.

"I'll help you look for him," She offered.

Shinpachi laughed. "Nice try."

"I'll wait for him to return. It shouldn't take him that long to track down the girl," Hajime said.

Sayo took this moment to step outside and shut the door behind her, sighing with relief. "Now which way did she go..." she muttered, looking down the hallway and noticing Hijikata and Asaji walking her way. "_Kuso_..."

* * *

_Translation Notes_:

_Shachou _- President  
_Tatami _- Straw matting  
_Kanojou_ - Little one(girl)  
_Ganbatte_ - You can do it!  
_Itadakimasu_ - I'm digging in  
_Itai_ - Ouch  
_Sumimasen_ - Sorry  
_Gomenasai -_ I'm very sorry  
_Shinpai shi nai de kudasai_ - Please don't worry  
_Kuso_ - Sh*t


	3. I'm Sorry, A Little Bit

_**Disclaimer~ **We don't own Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan, or anything relating to it. Zan nen desu ne?_

* * *

Chapter Three  
_I'm Sorry...A Little Bit_

Sayo stood outside her room, keeping herself flat against the wall as she squeezed her eyes shut. There was no way Hijikata and Asaji wouldn't see her, there was no way she could escape.

"Oh, there's Sayo-_sama!_" Asaji waved, smiling at her sister, oblivious to the fact that what Sayo was doing could potentially get her in trouble.

Hijikata side glanced at the small girl happily waving next to him, "_Sama_?" He questioned, before turning his attention back to the direction they were walking.

As they reached Sayo, Asaji ran up and hugged her with excitement. "He said we get to live, isn't that great?"

Hijikata stood giving Sayo his signature intense look. "Like I told your sister, your terms will be discussed tonight. You may also properly introduce yourselves then if you so choose."

"Th-thank you…" Sayo said somewhat surprised as she bowed.

The door slid open revealing a disgruntled Shinpachi. "That. Was not cool."

"I don't know why they left you in charge of her…" said Hajime, appearing behind him.

"She was standing right next to you! Why didn't you grab her?"

"…I wasn't on duty."

"Enough! Put the girls back in their room," Hijikata dismissed.

Asaji covered her mouth, holding back a tiny gasp as Shinpachi and Hajime walked past, stepping outside the room to complete their order.

"Someone will be back to get you for tonight," Hijikata informed them.

Asaji removed her hand and turned to look up at him. "So what do we do until then?"

"We could tie you guys up and you could spend your day trying to get out?" Shinpachi suggested hopefully.

"That doesn't seem productive…"

"Practice makes perfect."

Hajime turned to look at his superior, hoping he would say something to end the nonsense.

"This is not my problem. I have other matters to attend to, but I expect you two will watch them, and keep them inside this time until I send someone to relieve you. In the mean time behave yourselves!"

"Awh man." Shinpachi snapped his long fingers with disappointment.

Hajime, though also disappointed at the vice president's response, calmly stepped back into the room and sat down, folding his long black robes beneath his knees.

Shinpachi followed suit, falling over casually next to Hajime. "This is comfortable…"

Hajime looked over at him expressionless as Asaji took her place across from them, nervously holding her wrist and tugging on the hem of her long sleeve. "So… do you normally do this kind of stuff? Watching prisoners and such?"

Hajime turned to her, "No, not normally."

"Watching pretty girls instead of going out and fighting? Tch, I wish…" Shinpachi whined.

After watching her sister, Sayo knelt down calmly and politely in the corner, folding her petite hands in her lap.

"Sayo_-sama , _why are you in the corner…?"

Hajime and Shinpachi took this moment to glance at each other, as if sharing a secret joke.

"We don't bite… most of the time." Shinpachi smiled a crooked smile at Sayo.

"You shouldn't talk like that, Shinpachi," Hajime reprimanded.

Sayo looked down at her hands. "I see no reason to sit and converse with our captors anymore than we already have."

"Awh, don't be like that, we're gonna be living together, we need to get acquainted. Come, sit on my lap." Shinpachi smoothed out his robes, and patted a knee. Sayo's eyes became wide with a horrified expression.

Hajime hit his forehead with the open palm of his hand. "You are an embarrassment to the Shinsengumi."

"I resent that remark!"

"You resemble that remark."

The two men glared at each other.

Asaji spoke, trying to break the tension. "Is it really alright to address it as 'living together'? It makes me feel very rude to say it like that… how about 'working for the Shinsengumi' … that way we don't put ourselves in such a high position…"

Shinpachi turned away from Hajime to smile at her. "As great as we Shinsengumi are…" He paused dramatically and inhaled deeply. "I'd prefer it be called 'living together'." He winked at Sayo who was caught glancing at him.

"You are foul," She dismissed, looking away once again.

This wiped the smile off his face. "That was unnecessary…"

Hajime watched Sayo as she sighed and stood up. She persisted to walk over to the trio and sat down next to her sister. "I'm sorry… A little bit."

"So…" Asaji started as she looked around awkwardly, admiring the ground and then the ceiling and the window. "Anyone know what Hijikata's going to say tonight? Or where we'll be talking about it as a group?"

"Eh, who knows," Shinpachi answered. "Probably a bunch of stuff about how you know too much… blah, blah, blah… we sacrifice you both over a fire, blah, blah, blah…"

"A…fire…?"

"Just kidding. If that were to happen, we'd just take you out with these." He laughed and pointed to the shiny silver sword at his waist.

"That's…a…relief?"

"Speaking of swords… Are we ever going to have ours returned?" Sayo asked hopefully.

Hajime looked at her. "That will be decided once we determine if you can be trusted."

"But you're the Shinsengumi… What if you're attacked, how are we expected to defend ourselves?

"She does have a point…we can't be expected to sacrifice our lives for them." Shinpachi commented.

"…thanks."

"What good would a sword do you anyway? Against our enemies, you stand no chance with or without your weapon," continued Hajime.

Asaji shifted on her knees. "You both make it sound like we've never held a sword before…"

"Oh, we know you both held swords… because we took them from you," Shinpachi pointed out, light-heartedly.

"…that's not what I meant…" She sighed. "Who are your enemies anyway? Who would want to be mean to the Shinsengumi…?"

Shinpachi smiled proudly and turned to Hajime. "You hear that? It's like we're flawless!"

Hajime nonchalantly flipped his long pony tail off his shoulder. "As much as we would like you to keep believing this… The truth is, we have many enemies."

"Lots and lots of people hate us… lots of women… a lot of women."

"That's just you Nagakura…"

Shinpachi laughed. "Eh, what can I say… not all women like it when you sleep with their friends."

At this Sayo's face because flushed as she turned away.

"I didn't know the Shinsengumi did that…" Asaji spoke, watching her sister's reaction.

"Again, not the Shinsengumi, that's just Shinpachi."

Shinpachi shrugged. "_Shikata ga nai…_"

"Well, what kind of people would hate you?" Asaji looked pointedly at Hajime. "Or Hijikata-_sama_…? Or Okita-_sama_? They seem like nice people… not that you don't, Shinpachi-_sama…_"

"Our job is to kill…" Hajime replied, a stern look on his face. "Many people disagree with that, with whom and what we represent. We've said enough, it is best that you don't know more. Please no further questions."

As the room fell into another tense silence the sliding doors burst open, rattling the adjoining walls. Souji was the cause of the disturbance, and stood, head hanging inside the room, with either hand on the wooden door frame.

"I've come to relieve you of your duties!"

A smaller boy with long brown hair peeked his head in underneath Souji's outstretched arm and waved at the startled girls.

"Awh man, but the red head was just starting to warm up to me." Shinpachi said disappointed as he lifted himself off the wooden floor.

"I was not…" Sayo dismissed, scrunching her nose.

Hajime stood up in one fluid motion and walked up to Souji. Souji smiled at him and removed an arm so he could step past without saying goodbye.

"Don't worry, I'll be back later." Shinpachi winked at Sayo before following Hajime out of the room.

Heisuke pushed Souji into the room and slid the door closed behind them. He turned to Asaji who was still avoiding eye contact due to the embarrassing situation that had taken place earlier. "Hi, I'm Heisuke."

"Look Heisuke! Finally a play mate your size!" Souji teased.

Heisuke turned and glared, narrowing his eyes for a brief moment.

"But… He's much taller than me…" Asaji finally recovered and examined her new potential 'play mate'.

"Yeah!" He turned back to face Asaji, slightly blushing. "But it's a good thing that you are, because shorter girls are cuter…! Not that taller girls aren't…" He turned to Sayo nervously.

Asaji jumped up and ran over to Heisuke, positioning herself next to him, looking at her sister. "Sayo-_sama_, who's taller?"

"… Me." Sayo pointed to herself as Souji laughed, amused.

"I think she means between the two of us… I'm obviously taller?" Heisuke puffed out his chest, in an attempt to seem manly.

"I don't know… It's hard to tell."

"Ehh?" Heisuke turned to Souji, panic on his face. "I'm taller, right?"

Souji leaned up against the wall, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes in relaxation before answering. "You know, I think it really is too close to call…"

"I can see the top of her head!"

"Yeah, we're not even at eye-level… oh… I think they're just teasing you…" Asaji informed him, coming to a realization.

"It wouldn't be the first time…" He sighed and sank down to a sitting position.

XXX

Later that same night after everyone had been fed a generous supper the Shinsengumi gathered together in the main room. Asaji and Sayo sat on the edge of their heels, heads bowed low, in front of Kondou, Hijikata, and Sannan while the other captains circled them silently.

Hijikata was the first to speak; clearing his throat he broke the silence. "We've come to address our new visitors, for those of you who do not know, Matsumae Sayo and Asaji will be staying with us and working off the debt to our hospitality."

"Well, ladies, there is a lot of debt to work off…" Shinpachi muttered, speaking out of turn.

Heisuke elbowed him in the side, keeping his eyes on the vice president. "Don't be rude."

"It seems they are bringing out the worst in Shinpachi." Hajime commented quietly.

"Wasn't he already like that?" Sano slipped Shinpachi a sly smile.

Shinpachi merely shrugged.

Once again Hijikata cleared his throat, attempting to reel their attention back to him. "Now if you're finished. You are all expected to treat these women with respect, but know that they are not allowed off the grounds without an escort. Matsumae Sayo,."

"_Hai_." Sayo answered confidently, though keeping her eyes to the bare floor in front of Hijikata's folded legs.

"Your duties are, but not limited to, laundry and deliveries among the Shinsengumi members."

"Yes, I understand."

Hijikata nodded in confirmation. "Matsumae Asaji, you will be washing the floors and tending to the gardens. The two of you together will be expected to cook and clean for every meal."

"Yes, sir… "Asaji bowed her head slightly lower than before.

Shinpachi elbowed Heisuke, half getting him back for earlier and half to get his attention. "You and I will have to send messages to each other all the time now." He smiled at Sayo as he said this.

"Um…" Asaji started. "I have a quick question, if I'm allowed, Hijikata-_sama_."

"Yes?"

"_Ano_… Will someone be able to bring us some clothes…? All we have are these." She pointed to red and blue flowered kimono Sayo and she had been wearing when they were captured.

"We could get them some cute maid outfits," Sano suggested, smiling.

"We will provide you with some old robes for your maid duties… Any further questions?"

"None that I can think of, sir. _Gomennasai_." Asaji shifted her eyes back to the ground, tipping her head once again.

"Very well." Hijikata turned and looked up to address his men. "You may be dismissed."

"_Hai!_"

* * *

_Translation Notes_:

_Shikata ga nai_ - It can't be helped  
_Ano - _Um_  
Gomenasai_ - I'm very sorry


	4. The Delivery

_**Disclaimer~ **We don't own Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan, or anything relating to it. Zan nen desu ne?_

* * *

Chapter Four  
_The Delivery_

Sayo walked down the short hallway, sliding her sock clad feet along the wooden floor. She had become rather familiar with the layout of her new home in the few days she'd been living there. She stopped shuffling as she came to a paper door identical to the others, though she knew this one belonged to the Commander, Kondou. Kneeling down, Sayo slid the door open a crack, "_Shitsureishimasu_."

"_Hai_, come in."

Sayo opened the door enough for her to slip though, and stood up, stepping inside.

"Ah, Sayo-_san_, I have something for you to deliver." Kondou greeted, seeing that it was her and not one of his lieutenants come to bother him.

Sayo smiled and nodded, stepping up and sitting down by his short desk. She admired the neatness of his papers and inks, the way his brushes were laid out depending on size. She was never able to keep anything so organized; if this was her desk the papers would be strewn across the floor with ink stains covering everything like an amateur painting.

Kondou held out a bundle of three tightly rolled scrolls. "Could you please give these to Hijikata, I need him to look them over before I send them off to Matsudaira."

"Yes, of course." She stood up, and bowed once again before leaving the room. As she moved again through the hall, Hajime came into view walking at his usual calm and steady pace. She smiled up at him, hoping for a warm reaction, but he merely nodded and continued to pass her.

Sayo came to the door to Hijikata's room, and once again knelt before it, sliding it open enough to peek inside. This time she was not so graceful, the scrolls she carried were too many to hold with just one arm and in the process of opening the door all three coiled papers fell from her grasp and rolled into the room where Hijikata and Sannan sat conversing.

Their conversation stopped as they looked over at the girl with wide eyes sitting in the door way. Her face had turned a pretty shade of red as she noticed the attention had shifted to her mistake. "Eh… _shitsureishimasu_… I have a delivery from the commander."

Hijikata snapped out of his small moment of shock and bent down to help her pick up the scrolls. "Thank you, Sayo-_san _."

Sannan smiled at her warmly and nodded his head, hoping to comfort her frantic expression.

"He wants you to look them over before he sends them to Matsudaira-_sama_."

"I understand." Hijikata said, unrolling the first scroll and skimming the contents.

Sayo bowed and backed out of the room, leaving them to finish their discussion, whatever it may have been about. When she was in the clear she leaned up against one of the walls and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. She shouldn't have shown so much weakness, and with such a simple mistake as that. There was nothing she disliked more than feeling helpless, which normally she was not. But around these men… something about her had changed.

"_Psst_, Sayo-_san_."

Sayo jumped, being caught off guard. She opened her eyes and turned toward the sound of the whisper, seeing Shinpachi's smiling face sticking out from across the hall.

"Come here." He beckoned her into the room, pulling his head back inside. After a moment she pushed away from the wall and followed him into the room, wondering what horrible surprise would be waiting for her.

Shinpachi slid the door closed behind her, an evil smile playing on his lips. "I have a job for you…"

Sayo nodded slowly, trying to keep a calm exterior as Shinpachi stepped closer to her. He placed a hand on each of her shoulders. "Can you deliver this to Heisuke for me?" He leaned in and pressed his lips roughly against hers, in what he considered to be a kiss.

"_Iya_! What are you doing?" She yelled, trying to turn away.

"Relax; it's your job right? To make deliveries…"

"Is this a normal delivery…? I find that hard to believe."

Shinpachi smiled widely. "Go on, it's very urgent."

Sayo sighed and wiped her mouth as she tried to make her way back out the door.

"Hey! You can't wipe off my delivery! Good thing I carry extras, come here!"

But Sayo was already out the door, nearly running to avoid another one of those… kisses. "Do I really have to deliver this? I guess I have no choice… I don't want to anger any of them," she mumbled to herself once she felt she had made a safe escape.

XXX

Outside on the deck, Asaji was scrubbing the wood floor, trying her best to make sure it was spotless.

Every so often, she would glance around her, taking in the beauty and the calming atmosphere her new home had. Just as the thought had crept into her mind, she shook her head, expelling it.

Sayo had told her countless times to think of their arrangements as temporary, and to not get comfortable; they had to finish what they started.

But each passing day, Asaji realized, she became more and more at home with the Shinsengumi.

Interrupting her thoughts, Asaji realized Heisuke was sitting on the porch stairs, watching her clean. She had forgotten he was there, and blushed, embarrassed by her slow progress.

"Why are you scrubbing in circles?" he asked, resting his chin on his hands. "Isn't it much simpler to go back and forth?"

"But it gets cleaner this way. It's a...habit, I suppose? Something I must have picked up a while ago..."

"If you say so..." Heisuke said with a smile, before continuing to watch her in silence.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" a familiar voice said.

Asaji felt her face become warmer, but refused to turn to the owner of the voice as they sat by Heisuke, glancing at her curiously.

"Are you trying to figure out the proper technique of scrubbing the floor, Heisuke?"

Heisuke glared at him. "When I did it, I did just fine..."

"Eh?" Asaji asked, glancing at them; she saw Souji sitting next to Heisuke. "You used to do this, Heisuke-_kun_?"

"For a bit...they'd just criticize me the whole time..." Heisuke said before sighing. "_Ne_, Asa-_chan_, what do you want to do after you're done with the floors?"

At the nickname Heisuke had called her, Souji turned to him with an amused look. "Asa-_chan_, huh?"

"Hey, we're around the same age, _ne_, Asa-_chan_?" Heisuke asked.

"I believe so, yes," Asaji replied with a smile. "And I have a lot of floors to clean before I can even think about doing anything else..."

"Ugh!" Heisuke exclaimed, jumping on the deck next to her. "Okay, I'm going to help you!"

He grabbed an extra rag and ran down the porch wiping down the floor.

"Heisuke-_kun_! That's not a good idea! I'm supposed to be the one doing the work!"

Asaji watched helplessly as Heisuke made his way back to her, cleaning the floor as he went. "Yeah, but the faster you get done, the faster we can do other stuff! Fun stuff!"

Souji leaned against the side of the railing, his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner. "What kind of fun stuff are you talking about, Heisuke?" He asked, in an almost contradicting fashion.

"I don't know...anything but this!" Heisuke replied.

"Heisuke-_kun_..." Asaji said, watching as he helped her.

Just then the door slid open and Sayo walked out. "It smells funny in here..." she said, making a face.

"Hello to you, too, Sayo-_san_..." Souji remarked.

"Oh, good, Heisuke..." Sayo said. "Here...uh...I have a delivery for you, from Nagakura-_san_."

Heisuke stopped scrubbing and stood up, walking over to Sayo. "From Shinpachi? What could he have for me...?"

Without saying anything, Sayo began to lean in toward him. Heisuke jumped back in surprise. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"...giving you the delivery..."

"I don't want it! Give it to someone else!"

"But..."

"Don't look at me," Souji said, putting up his hands.

Sayo turned and walked back into the house, grumbling, "I hate this stupid job...stupid Shinpachi..."

After her sister closed the door, Asaji walked over to Heisuke. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Heisuke exclaimed.

Asaji glanced over at Souji for his input.

"Let's just say Shinpachi used Heisuke as a decoy for a delivery to Sayo..."

Asaji nodded a little, not completely understanding what he meant. "Huh...Shinpachi-_sama_ is a funny one..."

XXX

Sayo continued down the halls, still grumbling to herself. Never in her life had she felt so degraded. As she was about to give up on her task for the time being, she saw Hajime walk by; he nodded at her as she passed, still not showing the expression she secretly longed for.

She spun around suddenly, having a realization. "_Matte_! Hajime!" she called out.

Hajime stopped and looked over his shoulder at her, "_doushita_?"

"Excuse me but...could you deliver this to Heisuke for me." She ran up to him and before he could react, raised herself on her tiptoes and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. Then quickly she ran back down the hall and around a corner.

Hajime stood frozen with his eyes wide, a blush slowly spreading across his pale cheeks. "_Eh_?"

XXX

"Okay, I think we've got this deck done…" Asaji wiped her slightly moist brow with her bare arm. "Only one more to go…" She smiled at Heisuke. "Thanks for helping me out…"

"No problem." Heisuke smiled proudly, lifting his head from the floor has he ran; butt in the air, with a rag in his hands sliding against the wood.

"You guys are making pretty good progress." Souji turned to see Hajime stepping out onto their deck. "But I think someone else is here for a delivery for our Heisuke-_kun_…"

"Sorry Asa-_chan_, I gotta go!" At the sight of Hajime, Heisuke quickly ducked into the house and out of sight.

"…Where'd he go?" Hajime asked looking around, a sickly expression on his face.

"Who?" Souji questioned, smiling playfully.

Hajime looked over at Souji, his expression didn't change but something in his eyes did. He began to walk toward Souji, slowly and rigidly.

"…H-Hajime?"

As Hajime reached Souji, his various hours in training kicked in; quicker than Souji could fathom, Hajime kissed him, touching his lips for less than a second.

"Give that to Heisuke," he said and calmly walked away.

Asaji watched Hajime's back until he was out of sight before turning to Souji. "So...that's what Shinpachi wanted to deliver to Heisuke...? But...why?"

Souji wiped his mouth. "It was really for Sayo. He used Heisuke as an excuse. Little did he know it'd go this far..."

"I'm sorry..." Asaji said sadly. "But maybe you could stop it here? That way Heisuke-_kun_ is safe?"

"Are you kidding? Stop here? No way! I can't let Hajime down, the same way Hajime couldn't let Sayo down..."

"But if it was just a joke Shinpachi was playing, really there wouldn't be anyone that would be let down..." Asaji replied as she leaned over and picked up the cleaning rags.

"Silly Asa-_chan_. So young, so naive..."

"_Eh_? Well, since you're so intent on continuing this...that means you have to kiss Heisuke-_kun_ now, right?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Good point..." Souji said tapping his chin. "Ah!" He pulled out a piece of paper, pen and ink before scribbling something down. "You still have a lot of floor to clean, get to it."

With that, Souji walked out of the room, and immediately saw Kondou who had stepped outside for a breath of fresh air.

"Ah, Kondou-_san_!"

"Hello Okita. You look like you're in a hurry, is something that matter?"

"Ah, I am very busy today... So busy, that I don't have time to take care of this... Do you think you can help me out? The directions are all here," Souji replied. He handed him the piece of paper, then turned back as he quickly made his exit. "_SanQ_ Commander!"

Kondou watched Souji leave before glancing down at the note in his hands. He unrolled it and his eyes widened. "Kiss...Heisuke...? _EH_!"

XXX

Hijikata sat at his desk in his room, writing quickly and precisely on long rolls of important-looking papers. His face was fixed in a serious expression as he concentrated on the black ink that flowed flawlessly from his brush.

When he had finished with the sentence he was on, he looked up at paper lattice walls and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "I feel as though something bad is happening..."

Just then there was a voice outside of his door, and when it slid open, Kondou was in the doorway.

"Ah, Commander, I'm almost finished with your scrolls. Give me a few more minutes."

"Ah, yes, good...I have another matter to discuss with you..."

Hijikata placed his brush on a small stone holder and looked expectantly at him. "Yes?"

"Well... It's less of a discussion, and more of a ... favor... Well, no, not a favor, an order, really..."

Hijikata raised his eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Here are the... details. Please, do not let me down."

"You can depend on me Commander," Hijikata said.

Kondou handed him the note and stepped out of the room, sliding the door closed behind him.

Hijikata waited a moment before unrolling the message and glancing it over. "_Oya_?"

He rushed out of the room, clutching the note in his hand. Sayo was walking by, and saw him. "Ah... Hijikata-_san_, you look upset. Can I help you with anything?"

Hijikata looked over the note once more, before shaking his head. "No, Sayo-_san_, this is something I must face on my own," he replied as he walked past her, a determined look on his face.

Sayo shrugged and continued on her way.

XXX

Outside, Heisuke was practicing with his sword, lifting it up and down, taking swings at imaginary _Choushuu_. "..._san_..._shi_..._go_..."

"Toudou..." a voice said behind him.

Heisuke turned and saw Hijikata standing there, staring at the note in his hands.

"Hijikata-_san_? You look ill..."

There was a slight awkward pause, in which Heisuke stared curiously at the vice-commander, wondering what he could possibly need.

"I can't do it! I can't bring myself to disgrace the Shinsengumi!" Hijikata blurted out suddenly, thrusting the note into Heisuke's hands. "Take it! And know that I fulfilled my delivery!"

Heisuke watched as Hijikata walked away embarrassed, not sure what had just happened. He snapped out of his trance to notice the note in his hands. Slowly and carefully he unrolled it and skimmed it. "_Nani_?" he said before taking out a brush he had nearby. "I'll show him..."

* * *

_Translation Notes_:

_Shitsureishimasu - _Excuse me  
_Iya_ - No (Gross!)  
_Matte_ - Wait  
_Doushita -_ What's wrong?  
_SanQ _- Thank you (3Q)  
_Oya_ - Oh!  
_San-Shi-Go_ - 3-4-5  
_Nani_ - What


	5. I Am Not a Kitten

_**Disclaimer~ **We don't own Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan, or anything relating to it. Zan nen desu ne?_

* * *

Chapter Five  
_I Am Not a Kitten_

Sano slid open the door to the main hall, as he stepped inside he nearly slipped on the wet floors. He looked down to find Asaji thoughtfully wiping down the wood with a saturated rag. He sniffed the air, taking in the strong, salty scent tickling his nose. "It smells good in here… Have you started dinner already? It's so early."

Asaji looked up, slightly frowning in confusion. "_Ano_… Sayo-_sama_ might have, but… I've just been cleaning the floors."

Sano sniffed the air again. "I just saw her outside. " He pointed behind himself. "That smell is making my mouth water; I could sure go from some _miso_ soup."

Asaji paused her cleaning and sat back in her heels, straightening her back. "It's funny that you mention _miso_ soup, I smelt _miso_ earlier too… Where could it be coming from?"

Sano sniffed the air a third time. "It's strong in here but… I smelt it on the deck outside also…" He watched as Asaji dipped her rag back into the bucket before beginning to run it along the floors once again. "Asaji… where did you get the soap?"

She looked down at her rag and frowned in thought. "I … don't remember. It was outside the house…"

"Anywhere near the kitchen?"

"Um… yes, but it was kind of by the supply shed, so I assumed that it was soap… Do you think…?"

Sano stepped closer and dipped his finger into the murky water. He raised his hand to his mouth, and placed the finger in his mouth. "A month's supply of _miso_… on the floors…" He placed a hand over his eyes.

Heisuke walked cheerfully in the room. "What's going on in here? Are you finished yet Asa-_chan_?"

"Oh no, no, no… It's going to be a while," Sano answered for her, sliding his hand off his face.

"What do you mean?"

Sano sighed. "Heisuke, go get a bucket of water and soap."

"But there's one right there…"

"Just go."

As Heisuke, slightly confused, bounded off to get another bucket, Asaji looked sadly at the ground. Her first chore and already she had messed up.

Sano watched her pitiful expression. "Okay, we'll try this again. No big deal, Asaji-_chan_, accidents happen." He stopped speaking as he realized his words were having no effect. "Hey, now that the house smells like it, everyone will be excited when dinner comes along." He smiled encouragingly.

Outside, Heisuke stood waiting for the bucket to be full. As he worked the well, lowering the rope down with muscular arms, the little scrap of paper he had been holding fluttered down from his robes. He picked it up and studied it for a moment.

XXX

A few days full of vigorous floor scrubbing later the girls sat in the gardens, moving on to a chore not as easily toyed with.

Sayo knelt in the dirt, not caring about the old worn robe she had wrapped tightly around herself. She stuck two fingers into the rich soil, filling the underneath of her finger nails with black earth. "Can you get me some water?" she asked Asaji who was kneeling close by, shovel in hand. "I think I saw a bucket over there… Do these guys ever take care of their plants? A cactus would die living here…"

As she spoke Hajime sat nearby, leaning up against the only tree in the gardens, shining his long sword. He was amused by Sayo's ranting, but was careful not to show any sign.

Asaji wiped her glistening forehead with a long draping sleeve. The sun was directly over head with no protection. Only small plants, herbs and flowers popped out from the ground, none of which were a good source of shade.

"I'm not sure, but I think they've got many more things to worry about than the state of their garden…" Asaji paused to look around. "I'll go find you that bucket."

As her sister wandered off, Sayo continued to poke around in the dirt, pulling weeds and dead leaves from among the live plants.

Asaji looked around, furrowing her brow; she saw no trace of the bucket her sister had claimed to have seen.

The Shinsengumi's loyal spy found himself walking towards the main entrance, tired and ready to rest a while before being sent out once again. Just as he thought he might be off duty, he spotted an intruder. A small girl he had never seen before was nosily poking around the courtyard.

"Let's see… if I was a bucket, where would I be hiding…?" Asaji peeked behind a conveniently placed bush. "No, no…"

The spy, Yamazaki Susumu, quickly formed to the shadows behind one of the wooden beams holding up the roof to the entrance. He watched Asaji with curiosity, ready to pull out a knife if needed.

"How about… this one?" Asaji persisted searching, coming close to the invisible man. She looked around a small shrub close to the front deck. "No not there either… maybe I should have asked Sayo-_sama_ where she saw the bucket…"

Deciding she looked harmless enough, Yamazaki stepped out from his hiding spot and confronted her. "Who are you?"

Asaji jumped slightly, startled by his sudden appearance. "I'm … no anyone who is against you… unless you're against the Shinsengumi… in which case, I'd be in a lot of trouble, _ne_?" She paused her babbling as she noticed his black outfit. "You're … not a samurai, are you?"

Yamazaki narrowed his eyes. "That didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

"Matsumae Asaji." She bowed, nose almost touching her small feet. "I'm the new… resident here?"

"The Shinsengumi are not taking any new requites to my knowledge… Especially not females. Please, answer the question truthfully. I will take no hesitation in protecting the Shinsengumi's secrets."

"I…I did! ... I guess you could call me the maid? My sister and I are here with permission, I promise! Hijikata-_sama _said we could live here if we worked!"

Yamazaki slowly removed his hand from the knife he had reached for.

"I couldn't do much, anyway." Asaji pointed to her neatly tired_ obi_. "I'm weapon-less, secret-less… And bucket-less..." She sighed with defeat.

"… I don't understand, bucket…less? What are you referring to?"

"Like a bucket…" Asaji tried to make bucket gesturers with her hands but failed. "For water, I think, Sayo-_sama_ said… she's out in the garden right now…" She started to turn away but caught sight of Yamazaki internally debating whether or not to stop her. "If you come with me, Hajime-_sama_ can tell you that I am allowed here."

Yamazaki didn't move, still debating whether or not he should let her go. Boldly, Asaji took hold of his arm and dragged him over to where her sister as still kneeling. "Come on!"

Sayo stood up at the sight of Asaji running towards her with a strange man. "Where'd you pick up this guy? I know I told you that you couldn't keep that kitten… but I didn't expect you to find a replacement…"

"I am not a kitten," Yamazaki defended.

Hajime, seeing the potential fight beginning to unfold stood up and walked calmly over to the three. "How did such a highly trained ninja become captured by such a tiny girl?"

"Tiny girl?" Asaji glared at him. "I'm not tiny…"

"I… was not sure of what to do. She seemed harmless, saying she was working here, so I allowed her to lead me," Yamazaki explained, bowing to the samurai. "My apologies."

"Well, you got lucky this time. This one _is_ harmless… but you're susceptible to little girls."

"I don't recall insulting you… why do you persist on insulting me?" Asaji questioned, sticking out her lower lip.

"Asa-_chan_, please stop bothering Saito-_san_, you were a little girl the last time I checked." Sayo patted her sister on the head. "Now, where's that water?"

"I need to speak with Hijikata, but he wasn't in his quarters, have they gone out?" Yamazaki questioned.

"Yes, there has been a _Choushuu_ threat coming up from _Kantou_, they won't be back until morning," Hajime explained.

"I see… and you are the only member here?"

"Yes, Hijikata thought that I would be able to handle both of them by myself."

Yamazaki glanced at the two girls who were trying their best to look innocent. "Why do you have to watch your maids?"

"Just in case they decide to run away."

"If I may ask," Sayo spoke pointedly at Hajime. "Who is this guy? He doesn't look like one of the _Shinsengumi_."

"I'm not… I'm a … friend."

Hajime nodded in confirmation.

"Right… I guess even murderers need friends, right?"

Hajime raised an eyebrow at Sayo's comment.

Sayo carefully lowered herself to the ground, turning her attention back to gardening. "Asa-_chan_, where's that water?"

"Oh! I couldn't find a bucket… I'm very sorry." Asaji took a low bow. "I'll go look for another one!"

The ninja sighed, looking down at the back of Asaji's bowed head. She seemed so helpless and the urge to intervene took over him. "I could go look for one for you, since you seem to be having trouble…"

"No, no, it's my fault I couldn't fine one… it's my responsibility!"

"It'd probably take me half the time to find one…"

"Is that a challenge?" Asaji looked up, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yes," Yamazaki answered in a bored tone.

"Challenge accepted!"

As Asaji ran off to who knows where, Yamazaki turned around casually and picked up the bucket behind him, nearly resting against his heels.

"Was that there the whole time… Asaji!" Sayo called after her sister, resisting the urge to slap her palm to her forehead.

"Huh?" Asaji attempted to turn around while still running, and tripped on her long robes, colliding with the ground. "_Itai_…" She rubbed her head looking down at her now scuffed _kimono_. "I really should get one that's a little shorter…" She looked up and waved at her sister. "I'm okay!"

Hajime turned his head to Sayo. "Is she always this careless?"

She shrugged. "She's not carless… just…" The two of them looked over at Asaji who was now counting down from three, before realizing that did no good in getting her back into standing position.

"Okay all better!" Asaji ran back to the three, this time holding her robes up away from her feet. "Sorry about that…" She trailed off noticing the bucket Yamazaki was now holding out to her. "Oh, you found one?"

"It was right here." He pointed behind himself.

"Oh… Sorry, Sayo-_sama_… I'm just… useless…"

"Hush young one! Go fill this with water; I can see the plants shrivelling as we speak." She took the bucket from Yamazaki and forced it into her sister's hands.

"Are you going to stay Yamazaki? Or do you have other matters to attend to?" Hajime asked, itching to go back to his shady hideaway. He hoped the ninja would stay and relieve him of his careful watch.

"Yes Sayo-_sama_!" Asaji bowed and rushed off to the well.

Yamazaki turned to Sayo. "She said you're her sister… why does she call you '_sama_' wouldn't '_Onee-san_' suffice?"

"It's good she's polite. Obviously Sayo has trained her correctly," Hajime said.

"I don't like her calling me '_sama_' but she insists. " Sayo laughed. "I guess old habits die hard…"

"What do you mean by 'old habits'?" Hajime questioned, the statement clearly peaking his interest.

"Oh… it's nothing." Sayo smiled to herself and turned back to the small patch of overgrown weeds.

Yamazaki and Hajime exchanged glances.

Asaji wandered back with the bucket, now full of cold water. She handed it to her sister who grabbed onto the handle, but somehow Asaji managed to get her small fingers tangled in a fashion that didn't let her release. Both girls ended up tripping over each other resulting in the bucket tipping over, spilling the gallon of water onto an unsuspecting Hajime.

Hajime didn't move, but stood there dripping onto the grass.

Yamazaki, too, failed to react and stood, holding back a yawn.

But on the other side of the incident, Sayo's eyes grew wide with terror. "I'm deeply sorry! _Gomenasai_! Please forgive me!" She bowed furiously, nearly kissing his feet.

Hajime merely grabbed the hem of his robe, and rang it out, forming a puddle on the ground before him.

Asaji picked up the bucket. "I'll… go get more water."

"Although my clothes are wet, this feels surprisingly refreshing with this weather," Hajime said coolly.

"It'll feel great until you have to try and wield your sword," Yamazaki pointed out.

Suddenly Yamazaki felt the sharpness of Hajime's sword at his neck without so much as a blink of an eye.

"Doesn't look like I'll have any problems." Hajime retracted his blade and sheathed it once again. He turned his efforts to Sayo who was still bowing at his feet, resting her head on her hands, back arched. "Please lift your head, it was a simple mistake," He spoke to her softly.

Hesitantly Sayo lifted her head to peer into his eyes.

"Don't let it happen again." As their eye's met, Hajime rang out his long sleeve, allowing a stream of water to run onto her head.

Back at the well, Asaji lifted the bucket from the water "Okay… this time I'll be sure to take my hand away… and I'll fill it not as full…" She carefully brought it back and set it on the ground in front of her sister, this time taking her hands off before another mistake could be made. She turned to Hajime who was still watching Sayo. "Hajime-_sama_… I'm very, very sorry… it was all my fault, so please don't blame my sister…"

"He already forgave her," Yamazaki said.

"Oh… well, please forgive me as well." She bowed.

"Enough playing, I must return to my hobbies." Hajime took this moment to venture back to his tree, slightly embarrassed by his long glance at Sayo.

Asaji took her place next to Sayo and the two continued with their chore. They wanted to forget this disturbance, and hoped they were truly forgiven. Yamazaki gracefully took a few steps back and perched himself on the porch, deciding he was in fact going to wait for Hijikata's return.

"If you don't mind me asking, where exactly are you from?" He inquired.

"I do mind you asking," Sayo said before her sister had the chance to speak.

Hajime who was still in listening distance answered his question. "Nagakura and Harada found them wandering the streets they… witnessed something they shouldn't have."

Yamazaki nodded in understanding. "What were you doing in the streets at night…? That doesn't seem like a usual place for young girls like you."

"Who are you calling young? I'm at least your age…" Sayo spoke, keeping her attention to the flower she was generously feeding water to.

"Hey, I'm just happy he didn't say I was small… and that you and I were grouped together." Asaji smiled proudly.

"I don't believe you could be any older than me," Yamazaki agreed.

"Sayo-_sama_ is very wise for her years. But… maybe we should all exchange ages…" Asaji looked at her sister who shot her a disapproving glance. "Or not…"

"It's alright; I can make my own assumptions, and then clarify at a later date."

"How could you clarify your assumptions…?"

"I have my ways…"

"Yamazaki knows when to hold his tongue." Hajime began to ring out more of his robes.

"It's part of my position." Yamazaki nodded.

"It doesn't seem very apparent to me, for if he really knew when to hold his tongue, he'd have it in his hands right now," Sayo remarked.

"Perhaps I should leave… your captives don't seem very open to meeting new allies."

Hajime nodded in agreement.

"Allies? Who do you think you are?" Sayo questioned, becoming heated at the statement.

"By allies do you mean friends? Because we're always looking for new friends!" Asaji smiled cheerfully, oblivious to the reasoning behind her sister's actions.

"It seems your sister has a way of avoiding friendships… and allies." Yamazaki said, smugly.

"Wait, so allies and friends are different things?" Asaji paused thoughtfully.

Sayo put down the bucket and turned to her sister, speaking softly and kindly. "Allies are people you can trust to help you, and friends well… they're people you don't mind getting along with. Either way, I would not call any of the Shinsengumi nor people who associate themselves with them, friends, or allies."

"This is strange, hearing this from someone we've shown nothing but kindness and hospitality to…" Hajime said.

"Would you consider yourself a samurai, Saito-_san_?"

Hajime nodded slightly.

"Then you are no friend of ours."

Asaji opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it and continued to work on the garden. Though not apparent one hundred percent of the time, Asaji knew when she should keep to herself. And the tension filling the air was a sure sign.

"Well, hopefully these feelings will be slightly lessened after your time here," Hajime tried to dismiss the conversation, though his words were not entirely genuine. It had no effect on him whether or not these girls found comfort in his home.

"I feel as though I'm causing unnecessary problems… I think I will be taking my leave now." Yamazaki stood up in one fluid motion and took a swift bow. "It was… a pleasure meeting you both… I look forward to seeing you in the future without hostility." He took a last glance at the smiling Asaji before disappearing into the house.

Sayo stood up, wiping the water and sweat from her brow. "This looks good for today… Asa-_chan_, would you like to help me tend to the laundry?"

* * *

_Translation Notes_:

_Miso - _Fermented soybean paste  
_Obi_ - A thick sash tied around a _kimono  
__Kantou_ - Eastern region  
_Itai_ - Ouch  
_Onee-san_ - Elder sister  
_Gomenasai_ - I'm very sorry


	6. You've Been Served

_**Disclaimer~ **We don't own Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan, or anything relating to it. Zan nen desu ne?_

* * *

Chapter Six  
_You've Been Served_

Asaji raised herself from the ground and brushed off her dirty kimono. Dead leaves and dirt fell to the ground as she smiled and followed Sayo into the house. She was eager to get out of the direct sunlight; she burned easy and didn't need a permanent blush on her cheeks.

"Where are you two going now?" Hajime questioned, not looking up from his hands. The shade was beginning to move and the tips of his fingers were glowing as the sun touched them.

"To do more work for you, Saito-_sama_." Sayo bowed and walked into the house, hoping he sensed the bitterness in her words.

The two girls walked into the cool inside. Their damp clothes clung to them as they walked through the empty halls. Asaji stuck close by her sister's side; secretly she had a fear of getting lost. They stepped into the men's shared bed room, where half rolled futons and mats lay sprawled across the floor. Pillows and sheets where clumped in various piles throughout the large space.

"It smells terrible in here." Sayo waved her hand in front of her nose and laughed, hoping to lighten the mood.

Asaji followed her sister's example and plugged her nose as she stepped further into the room. "Well, I guess that's what happens when you have most of the boys all in one place… I'm sure Hijikata-_san_ is glad to have his own room." She laughed slightly.

"There are their clothes. Don't be afraid little Asaji, help me carry them outside, I'm sure there's nothing living in there… but be cautious none the less."

Asaji glanced at the clothes and turned to her sister with a frightened look. "What would be…living in there…? Maybe we should go ask Hajime-_san_ to inspect it first!"

"Don't be silly, I was only joking," Sayo replied.

She grabbed a handful of clothes and shoved them into one of the cloth bags; Asaji followed suit and began putting clothes into her own bag.

"I hope I'll be able to carry this… There are quite a lot of clothes here… I guess there are a lot of guys living here, but…"

Just then Hajime walked by, glancing curiously at the two girls. "You ladies doing alright?"

"If there's something living in here, I will run!"

Hajime paused, giving Asaji a slightly confused look before continuing on his way.

With one last push, the clothes were securely in the bags. Sayo laughed as Asaji attempted to lift up the lumpy bag.

XXX

Sayo and Asaji made their way outside to where a large wooden bucket sat idly by the water pump where they had left it.

"You can set the clothes down now, I'll get some water. Do you want to find the soap?" Sayo asked. "I think there's some in the storage shed."

"Okay!" Asaji said with a smile; she set the clothes next to Sayo's bag and wandered over to the small building, muttering, "This time I won't mess up… I will find soap without being beaten by a Ninja…"

With a determined nod, Asaji opened the storage shed doors revealing Yamazaki; he tossed up a bag of powdered soap, catching it as it came back down, then repeating the process.

"Ah, Asaji-_chan_," he said with a bow. "Nice to see you again."

Asaji quickly lowered her head. "Nice to see you, too… And so soon… _Ano…_ May I ask you for a huge favor?"

"… Yes?"

"May I please have that soap? Sayo-_sama_ and I need it to wash clothes…"

"I don't think she'd be too happy to know you asked for help from someone who is not your… ally," Yamazaki replied with a smile.

"Well… You can't be my ally if Sayo-_sama_ doesn't want me to be yours… But… You can be my friend still…" Asaji said, pausing, and then nodding her head. "I can choose my own friends."

Yamazaki's smile broadened. "I'm happy to hear that…" he said, looking awkwardly at his hands before handing her the soap. "Here… Asaji-_san_."

"Please, call me Asaji-_chan_, or Asa-_chan_ like Heisuke-_kun_ calls me. Yama-_sama_…" As she said the new nickname a smile crept on her face.

"Yama…_sama_? I don't know if that's the best choice…"

"Oh dear, I've got to go help Sayo-_sama_," Asaji said with a bow. "It was nice seeing you again, Yama-_sama_. I hope we can see each other more often!"

As Asaji ran out, Yamazaki put out his hand to stop her. "Wait…" he said, but she was already gone.

He turned to look at the ground. "Yama-_sama_?" There was a slight pause before a thoughtful smile appeared on his face.

XXX

"What took you so long?" Sayo asked as Asaji rejoined her; she pulled out another large blue robe from the pile and placed it in the water.

"_Sumimasen_," Asaji said, bowing. "I…couldn't find it…it was…hiding…tricky soap."

She wagged her finger at it and handed it to her older sister, who raised an eye brow. "Okay then…" she said, pouring some soap into the water. "Can you mix that? I'll start putting in these robes." She pulled out some white clothing and made a face. "They really do expect us to do _all_ the laundry, huh? I don't feel that we should be touching such personal items…"

"Well…at least we're doing something to help them? Just…close your eyes and wash them? It might make it much less painful…? Then again we might end up spilling all the water and messing up…so…maybe that wouldn't be a good idea," Asaji ranted before pausing thoughtfully.

Sayo laughed softly and put the undergarments in the water, splashing Asaji playfully.

"Ah! Hey!" Asaji exclaimed, stepping back; she laughed and splashed her back.

Hajime, trying to keep an eye on them, walked by at that moment. "Try not to waste water," he said. "_Mottainai_."

Sayo rolled her eyes as he passed then turned back to her sister ready to make a joke about Hajime. Her eyes grew wide with terror. "Wait… Asaji… are you bleeding?" She examined the young girls face carefully, then looked down at her own hands.

"Ehh?" Asaji stopped mixing the water and looked around in panic. "What could have…?"

Hajime, always listening, stopped walking and turned his head to look over his shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes, everything is just fine…" Asaji jumped up, positioning herself between Hajime and the red water. "Sayo-_sama_, what happened?"

"It must have been… the soap! Asaji, what did you take from the shed? Please don't tell me you took the powdered red dye?" She grabbed the empty paper package. "Oh Asaji…"

"It wasn't me! It was Ya—"Asaji cut herself off and averted her eyes. "I'm very, very, VERY sorry, Sayo-_sama_… I don't know what I was thinking…" She fell to her knees. "_Gomenasai._"

"We're going to be in so much trouble… There's no way they won't notice this!" Sayo held up a pair of bright pink underwear. "They're going to think I did it out of spite… Oh why did I have to show such disrespect…? I should have known better!"

Asaji opened her mouth to say something, but closed it once again, putting her face down to the ground. "It's my fault; I will take all the blame."

Hajime, seeing Asaji now bowing before her sister, began to talk back over with curiosity. He was on patrol, but didn't want to hover for fear of distracting the girls from their duties.

"Of course I won't let you do that!" Sayo grabbed Asaji's chin and pulled it up so she could peer into her blue eyes. "I would never let you fall subject to their punishment."

"What's going on here?" Hajime was now standing above them and peering down into the dark blood red water. "Are those…" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Hijikata-_san_'s under robes?"

Asaji looked up at him sadly. "It's all my fault. I used the wrong soap. I should've been more careful… Am I going to be killed for this?"

"What? No. We're not heartless enough to kill a young girl over something as simple as discoloured undergarments, but I advise you not to try it again… pour out this water and start over, use soap next time."

"Yes, Hajime-_sama_. I'm very, very sorry. It will never happen again."

Hajime walked away to give them space to correct their mistake. He shook his head in disapproval. What had they gotten themselves into? Were these two capable of anything? How had they survived so long without perfecting simple tasks such as laundry and scrubbing floors?

Yamazaki walked up to them, stepping softly, not making a sound. He watched silently as they dumped out the wasted water, turning the dirt around them red. "What happened? Finished already?" Though he knew they weren't even close.

Sayo looked up and shot him a nasty glare. How dare he make such an unhelpful comment.

Asaji looked up also, though she was more excited to see him. "No, we actually have to fix a mistake that was made on… my part… I got the wrong soap. It was so wrong, it stained Hijikata-_san_'s robe the colour of _sakura_ blossoms." She held up the robe for him to see.

"Oh?" Yamazaki took it upon himself to look slightly upset. He knew it was his fault. "But wouldn't you have used the soap to wash the clothes…?

Sayo set the bucket down and sat back, leaning on her hands so she could have a better look at him. "Of course she would have thought to use it for nothing but… why do you ask?"

"It just seems that… The dye bag should have been set far from the soap storage… It doesn't seem like a likely mistake, unless someone had placed the dye in the wrong spot." Yamazaki stopped to ponder the incident. He hadn't intentionally given Asaji the wrong bag, how could he gave grabbed the dye instead of the soap? He wasn't one to have accidents.

Asaji looked awkwardly at the ground. "No, no… I don't want anyone else taking the blame… it was my fault and mine alone… I should've been more careful… Hajime-_san_ said I won't die because of it, so no worries." She wasn't about to let her new friend be punished, even if it was his doing.

"Let's not dwell on the mistake, I'll go and fetch the soap this time, as to avoid further accidents." Sayo picked herself up off the ground.

"I'm very, very sorry, Sayo-_sama_." Asaji bowed as her sister walked away.

"Well, I'm glad that was settled before it got any worse…" Hajime commented.

Yamazaki didn't move, still deep in thought. How had this happened?

XXX

Later that day, after the clothes were cleaned and hung out to dry, the rest of the Shinsengumi men had returned. A few sat idly the dining area, occupying their pillows.

Shinpachi entered and sat down, stretching out his tired limbs. "I wonder where that cute little maid is. I haven't seen her all day." He smiled and looked around expectantly.

The door began to slide open, with two elegant fingers peaking out around the wooden frame.

"There you are adora—" Shinpachi stopped speaking as the person emerged into the room, realizing the red hair didn't belong to the 'cute maid' but Sano.

"Expecting someone else?" Sano smiled.

Shinpachi glared at him.

XXX

The real Sayo was in the kitchen fussing over her little sister and the mess they were making out of dinner. Asaji squeaked as her hand was burned by boiling water, leaking out of one of the large pots.

Souji, now home, peeked his head in with a smile. "Everything okay in here…?" His smile faded as he looked around.

Asaji turned and saw him standing there with an uncomfortable expression. "Y-yes, Souji-_san_, we're doing fine… please, do not worry, everything is under control…"

"Dinner will be ready shortly… please go wait out with your men." Sayo tired to shoo him out of the room with a wooden spoon.

"I don't think I can let you go through with this. You two already managed to mess up your other chores, washing the floors with _Miso_ paste, washing clothes with red dye, yes I know about that, Hijikata has a strong patience, but it won't last forever… he'll throw you out if you serve that to him!"

"What's wrong with our cooking?" Sayo demanded.

"… There's a pile of salt sitting on top of the rice, and you are aware that you're cooking your sleeve, right?"

Sayo shrieked and pulled her sleeve away from the fire.

"Sayo-_sama_!" Asaji hit her sisters sleeve repeatedly trying to make sure it didn't catch on fire. "Please be more careful! I only have one _Onee-san_."

"Okay, step aside ladies. Let a…capable man handle this," Souji said.

"Did someone say they needed a man? Well, look no further!" The three turned to see Shinpachi standing in the doorway, posing. "Sayo, your man has arrived."

"Where?" Sayo said, looking around. "I don't see him."

"All this hard work must have made you cross eyed, for I am right here!" he said, standing in front of her and posing again.

"I hear you talking. But I can't understand what you're saying."

"If you're going to be in here, Shinpa-_san_, get to work!" Souji said, forcing a ruined bowl of rice into his arms.

Shinpachi glared at him and took to the rice, turning to throw it out.

"Wait! You shouldn't throw it out! Being wasteful is not good! _Mottainai!_ Hajime-_san_ said so!" Asaji interjected.

Shinpachi turned and looked at her. "It's beyond repair. We'd do better to start over," he replied with a knowing nod.

"Now step aside and let us help," Souji said with a smile.

"But…it's our job…and if Hijikata-_san_ finds out…" Asaji said with a shudder.

"Let them help. They're doing it for our best interest… I think," Sayo said; she looked at Souji who smiled an evil grin in an attempt at being friendly.

"I won't let you down!" Shinpachi said with a salute.

"_San Q_," Sayo said with a bow. "Would you like us to help out, or…?"

"No! Please sit back and learn how real cooking is done."

"Eh, Souji… You're not a co-" Shinpachi was cut off by Souji holding his lips closed with a pair of cooking chopsticks.

Asaji giggled into her sleeve. "It looks like they're capable enough," she said, glancing outside of the kitchen. "Is everyone else not home yet?"

Souji shook his head and stirred the pot in front of him. "They're home. Shinpachi and I are just the first ones ready for dinner."

XXX

After the two men had finished cooking, they set their utensils down and exchanged smiles.

"I think I hear them coming in… We better get out of here so they don't suspect anything…" Souji said.

"Yeah, now all that's left for you two to mess up is carrying the trays out into the other room," Shinpachi said.

"If either of you slips up, I'll kill you both," Souji added with a smile.

The two men slipped out of the room quietly as the two sisters to gather the trays to be served.

Sayo balanced four trays on her arms and hands, and somehow managed to slide open the door. "I hope you guys are hungry… really, really hungry…" she said, trying to smile.

"Just looking at you makes me hungry," Shinpachi said.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Kondou choked back a laugh as he held a cup of tea to his lips.

"It smells…good," Hijikata said, trying to give Sayo a comforting smile.

Asaji came out of the kitchen with two trays in her hands. "I…I'm not as skilled as Sayo-_sama_," she said with a weak smile; she set the two trays in front of Souji and Heisuke before scurrying back into the kitchen and bringing out two more.

Sayo moved off to the side of the room to watch them eat. "Where's Sano? Shouldn't you wait for him?"

"He was in here earlier, why don't you take his spot? Come eat with us," Shinpachi beckoned, patting the spot between him and Heisuke.

"I'd really rather not…"

"Leave her be, Shinpachi. Eat your food," Hijikata ordered; he brought up his chopsticks, full of rice, and popped the food in his mouth, chewing and pausing before making a face.

"What is it _Koucho_?" Hajime asked.

Hijikata set down his chopsticks, but didn't say a word. Everyone but four people in the room knew why.

"Now what was that about?" Souji asked, glancing at Hijikata. "Don't you think they did a good job cooking everything?"

He smiled and happily ate the food in front of him.

Hajime tasted a small amount of fish, chewed it, and then looked at Souji. "This… tastes like your cooking."

"You think so, too?" Hijikata questioned.

"Heh, what are you talking about? This tastes nothing like my cooking…" Souji shrugged, and Sayo gave a small smile as Sano entered the room.

"You're late," Hijikata pointed out sternly.

Sano ignored him, and turned Shinpachi. "Come here big guy!" he said, lunging at him; he held a paper in his hand as his lips collided with Shinpachi's.

"_Iyaaa! _What are you doing? Have you lost your mind!" Shinpachi exclaimed, trying to push off his fellow Shinsengumi member.

Sano rolled over off of Shinpachi and handed him a crumpled note. "You've been served," he said with a wide grin and a bow.

Shinpachi un-crumpled the note and saw that Heisuke's name had been crossed out and his own was written in.

"You got home free, Heisuke-_kun_," Asaji congratulated, patting her best friend on the back.

Heisuke smiled proudly and turned to Shinpachi with a smirk. "That'll teach you to do things like that."

Shinpachi wiped his mouth and glared at everyone. "I didn't do anything wrong..." He pouted and folded his arms across his chest.

"I think a few of us disagree," Hijikata said; Sayo, Hajime and Souji raised their hands in agreement.

Heisuke joined them by raising both of his hands.

"Tch..." Shinpachi said with a roll of his eyes. "I was hurt, too, you know!"

He pointed accusingly at Sano, who frowned. "Hey, what are you trying to say about my kisses?"

Asaji gave a small smile. "Anyone want more tea?" she asked, holding up a tea pot.

Sano took a mouthful of rice from Shinpachi's bowl. "That's strange… this food is terrible."

"It is not!" Shinpachi protested.

Sano raised an eyebrow at Shinpachi's defensive outburst. "You don't have to defend it just because it's Sayo's cooking…"

"This is great food, what are you talking about?" Shinpachi exclaimed as he took a huge mouthful of food.

Souji calmly held a tea cup to his lips. "Tastes fine to me, too," he added, drinking it and keeping a casual exterior all the while.

Hajime pushed away his tray and stood up. "I'm going to see if there is anymore _daikon_ left over from yesterday."

"Hajime! Don't be rude. Sayo and Asaji worked hard to make this for you." Souji gave him a look of disapproval.

"Don't you have any manners?" Shinpachi scowled.

Hajime looked over at Sayo who stood nervously in the corner. "I would be more courteous if Sayo was in fact the one who made this, but I am positive it was you two who had something to do with this awful flavour."

"Well, I best go start in the dishes…" Sayo said quickly.

She made her way toward the kitchen when Kondou grabbed the hem of her robe. "_Matte_ Sayo-san, who exactly…cooked this food?"

"I uhm… I…" Sayo's face began to turn a pretty shade of red.

Kondou looked up at her expectantly.

"We made a few mistakes… We… honestly don't know how to cook," she replied, flinching.

"I say we kill them," Souji suggested.

"What? But you forced us to let you cook!"

"I don't recall forcing you to do anything…"

"Even if it was us who cooked it, Hajime could be a little more gracious! We spent all of that time to make you food!" Shinpachi said.

"Sayo-_san_, why would you let them take over the duties we specifically entitled you to do?" Hijikata asked.

"Well… Souji… Souji said you would throw us out for messing up another one of our chores, and I didn't want to take that chance. I know that by throwing us out he meant you would kill both of us! I didn't want your hospitality to end so I figured if we let Shinpachi-_san _and Souji-_san_ cook you wouldn't notice…"

Hijikata grunted as Sannan turned to him. "Hijikata-_san_ I think we should let this go unpunished; they had good intentions, after all."

"If you two promise to do your own chores from now on, I suppose we can let this one slide," he finally spoke.

Sayo bowed down on the floor graciously.

As if what Sayo had said, replayed through his mind, his posture straightened, almost rigidly, "What other chores did you mess up?"

"We better go clean the kitchen," Sayo said, scurrying out and dragging Asaji with her.

XXX

As Hijikata walked up to his bedroom door, he slid it open and noticed a stack of folded robes placed neatly on his futon. "Oh, my robes," he muttered, lifting up the top layer. Underneath the sky blue coat were the bright pink colored robes. He peered down at them a moment before realizing what they were. "What is the meaning of this?"

In the hallway, Souji happened to be passing by when he heard Hijikata's exclamation. He peeked his head in and saw the pink undergarments. "Why, _Kouchou, _I didn't know you had a pair of lucky underwear_._"

"What are you talking about? These aren't mine!"

"They look like they belong to you… what a pretty color, if I may say so."

"They were mine, but someone must have-" he paused and sighed. "So that's what they did… I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, if they continue to ruin our property…"

"We'll kill them?"

"Well, no, but…I'll figure something out," Hijikata replied, looking sadly at the pink under-robes in his hands.

Suddenly Yamazaki jumped in the room from the window. "Wait, Hijikata-_san_, I have a confession…It wasn't Asaji-_san_ and Sayo-_san_ who ruined your underwear. It was…my fault."

"Yamazaki? You? But why?"

"It was a simple mistake, though an unforgivable one."

Hijikata paused thoughtfully. "I don't see what you gained by telling me the truth…unless the girls threatened you?"

"Sayo-_san_ doesn't even know about it."

"And Asaji?"

"I gave her the wrong soap, but she does not know I'm telling you now," Yamazaki replied as he bowed. "Please, do not punish them because of my wrong doing."

Hijikata looked down at the bowing Yamazaki curiously. "Okay… I will not mention this to them, but I will have to punish you."

"Make him wear the underwear!" Souji suggested.

"I feel I'm above something so childish," Hijikata said.

"Childish? Make him suffer the indignity that he so carelessly forced upon you. Think about it. Yamazaki…in…pink."

"I don't feel I'm worthy of such a horrendous punishment," Yamazaki spoke in a slightly appalled tone.

"Horrendous, huh?" Hijikata said.

XXX

In another part of the house, all the other Shinsengumi members sat around a table, talking and sipping their cups of late night sake.

"So here's how we're going to get away with this," Shinpachi explained to Sano who nodded.

Before he could finish that sentence, the door slid open, causing everyone's heads to turn. There in the door way stood Yamazaki wearing nothing but the pink under robes. He tried to keep a blank expression; he didn't want anyone to know the embarrassment he was feeling. He was stronger than that.

"For god sakes, man, put on some pants!" Shinpachi cried.

"Wow, Yamazaki, is this one of your disguises? I hardly recognize you…" Sano added.

"Are those…mine?" Sannan asked removing his glasses.

Everyone paused and looked at Sannan with wide eyes.

* * *

_Translation Notes_:

_Sumimasen -_ Sorry  
_Gomenasai_ - I'm very sorry  
_Mottainai -_ Don't waste  
_SanQ_ - Thank you (3Q)  
_Koucho_ - Commander  
_Iya_ - No (I protest)


	7. The Right Company

_**Disclaimer~ **We don't own Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan, or anything relating to it. Zan nen desu ne?_

* * *

Chapter Seven  
_The Right Company_

By the back porch, Asaji was wiping down the floors, her back arched as she moved her hand around in circles against the wood.

As she finished the last circle, she stood up and wiped off her face with her sleeve, admiring her work—this time with the correct soap. "It looks great," she said with a smile; she picked up her rag and walked around the back of the house "I wonder how Sayo-_sama_ is doing…"

Suddenly a figure stepped in front of her, pulling her to the side. Opening her mouth to scream, Asaji stopped, recognizing the bright red hair. She slowly closed her mouth as Sayo looked one way, then the other before turning to Asaji anxiously.

"Asaji! I have a plan," Sayo whispered.

"A plan? For what? Dinner? I thought we were making fish…" Asaji said, giving her a puzzled look.

"Keep your voice down. Remember when I told you we would get out of here as soon as I came up with a plan? Well, I have it! We're going to escape."

Asaji hesitated. "Oh…that's good right? Yeah…that way we can go wherever we want without samurai escorts," she replied with a smile and a nod. "What is it?"

"That's not the point," Sayo said looking at her sister disappointed. "We're trying to avenge our parents, remember? Have you forgotten everything since we were captured, held hostage?"

Sayo sighed and Asaji looked at her apologetically.

"So, my idea," She continued. "They're never going to let us off grounds without one of them accompanying us, right? So we'd need to find a time when no one's watching us… When is the one time we're completely alone?"

Asaji paused thoughtfully. "When we're…cooking dinner?"

"No! They would see us walking out the main door," Sayo said; she sighed again, and paused to calm herself before lowering her voice. "In the bath…"

"Ohh…are you sure they leave us alone?" Asaji asked, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I'm pretty sure there are more plants around than there was…and knowing Shinpachi's history with hiding behind plants…"

Sayo made a face. "You're right…but I think it might work. Tonight, Asaji, we're going to make it out of here, but please don't give us away! Don't say anything to anyone! Nothing! And don't act suspicious, understand?" Sayo took Asaji's hands in her own and stared into her eyes.

Asaji nodded furiously. "I won't tell anyone anything, promise!" she smiled, then looked around suspiciously. "Okay, coast is clear. Shall we go back to our chores?"

"Yes," Sayo replied, hugging her. "I'll see you at dinner."

With one last look at her, Sayo ran back into the house, leaving Asaji to continue with her chores. With a bucket in hand, she made her way out to the garden and began to work on the plants.

"Doing your chores?" a voice asked behind her; she turned and saw Yamazaki.

"No mission today?" Asaji asked.

There was a pause in which Yamazaki walked over and leaned against the tall tree in front of her.

"Are most of your days this slow?" Asaji questioned, looking up to smile cheerfully at him.

"Depends on if much is going on… Usually I just watch Sano and Shinpachi pull pranks on Heisuke," he answered with a shrug.

"And they're busy now? Darn…sometime you and I will have to stop them," Asaji said with a nod.

"Why stop them? It keeps them busy…" Yamazaki pointed out with another shrug. "And gives me something to do."

"But…you're smart. You could…come up with pranks to pull with Heisuke against them. They are more deserving."

"I suppose, but that would just make them angry."

"You're a ninja. They couldn't touch you even if they wanted to! Then again you are no match for me. Don't forget I caught you when we first met."

A smile crept on Yamazaki's face as she spoke. "That was a one time thing… I bet you couldn't catch me now," he said, bracing himself.

"But…I have to do chores," Asaji said, pointing at the ground; she had already picked all of the visible weeds, which she soon realized. "I'm sure there are some weeds left…they're just being sneaky…"

Yamazaki sighed and leaned back against the tree. "I didn't know you liked to come up with excuses…"

Asaji frowned and slowly got to her feet. "Now, say again, you bet I couldn't what?"

Yamazaki smiled.

"Wipe that smile off your face," Asaji ordered; as she finished her sentence, his face became completely expressionless.

"On second thought, I like you better when you smile…"

Yamazaki stepped forward, holding back another smile, and cautiously walked around her. "So, like I said before, I bet you couldn't catch me now." And he was suddenly gone.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Asaji yelled, running toward the house.

She stood at the base of the short wooden steps, looking around. Where had he gone? Before she could finish her thought he appeared stealthily behind her. "He's not over there," Yamazaki whispered, breath tickling the back of her neck.

"Ah!" Asaji jumped and spun around. Their faces were now nearly touching. "Don't scare me like that!" She leaned back from him as she began to blush at his closeness.

Yamazaki smiled. "Looks like I caught you."

"But I could easily catch you," Asaji defended, reaching out to grab his arm. But he was already out of reach, once again standing behind her.

"Not that way," He dismissed.

Asaji turned to glare at him. "I… won't give up!"

Yamazaki disappeared again leaving Asaji standing alone and searching. When he allowed himself to be seen again, his face came down next to Asaji's, this time upside down hanging from the roofs edge. "You're getting closer, come on, I'm right here."

She turned to him, stepping back. "I… can't climb up there… you've had more practice than me at that kind of stuff…"

"You think I practice climbing on rooftops?"

"With as much skill as you have doing that you might as well." She shrugged. "I'm not a ninja; I don't know how you train…"

After she was finished, Asaji saw a conveniently placed ladder out of the corner of her eye. She climbed, careful not to step on her kimono. Once she reached the top, Yamazaki was there waiting for her, holding out a hand to pull her up next to him. "Now that I've got you up here … I have something I want to show you."

"It better not be the other side of life, because I'm really not ready to die yet." Asaji took a deep breath and grabbed his hand, using all her strength to squeeze, making sure she couldn't fall away.

Yamazaki pulled her up further to the highest point of the highest roof, using his strength to make her nearly float over the tiles. "Don't be afraid, I won't let you slip." He perched his feet like a bird on the narrow ledge running along the center as he looked out over the many houses and _sakura_ trees.

Asaji followed his gaze, admiring the warm glow the sunset emitted. She clung to him for dear life, clutching his sinewy arm. "Wow, it's so pretty… I've never seen anything this beautiful…"

He turned to her and smiled slightly, his lips shifted to a barely noticeable curve. "Me neither…"

After a slight pause, Asaji looked up at him, not having heard what he said. "Hmm?" she asked with a smile.

Yamazaki turned back to the sunset, fighting back a blush. "Er, nothing. I just thought you tried so hard to catch me that you deserved a reward."

"It was worth it...but…you know how to get down right?"

"Get…down? About that…" he said, smiling and looking forward. "I could sit here for hours…this time of year everything is so perfect. The flowers, the sunset, and with the right company-"

"Sunset?" Asaji interrupted worriedly. "Oh dear, I have to go make dinner… Sayo-_sama_ will be angry if I'm late…and Hijikata…" She shuddered and looked down. "I don't think jumping from this height is safe, but if it's the only way…"

Before she was able to react, Yamazaki picked her up in one smooth motion, and the next thing she knew she was safely on the ground in his arms. She only was able to get one last glance of him before he disappeared completely.

Blushing, Asaji stumbled toward the door, making her way to the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Sayo asked in a harsh tone as Asaji joined her in the kitchen; she was putting the finishing touches on a pot of boiling rice. "I asked you not to draw attention to yourself. Skipping out on chores is not helping!"

"I'm very sorry Sayo-_sama_, I didn't mean to be late, but I was reckless and didn't pay close enough attention to the time. I'm very, very sorry…"

She bowed, hoping to avoid further scolding. Sayo waved her hand dismissively. "That's okay. Just please hurry and chop those vegetables. What were you doing? I looked for you in the gardens…"

"I was out…with a friend…" Asaji replied leaning over the vegetables to hide her blushing. "Did I miss anything important besides most of making dinner?"

"A…friend?" Sayo repeated; she glanced at her smaller sister, but saw the matter was closed. "Nah, you didn't miss anything. I helped Hajime and Hijikata put their hair up. Not all that interesting, though surprisingly soft. I didn't know what kind of soap they're using. Maybe they have a secret stash somewhere for the Captains…"

She poured out the rice and took out a few bowls as Asaji looked at her. "I wish I could've seen you fix their hair!"

Sayo opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by shouting from the other room.

"Man, am I sure hungry! _Ne_, Shinpachi?" Sano yelled.

"Yeah, where's that woman and my rice?" Shinpachi agreed.

"Hey, don't be mean!" Heisuke protested.

"Oh dear, I've made us so late…" Asaji muttered, adding in the vegetables to the dishes.

"Let's hurry out there, I'm getting anxious," Sayo agreed with a laugh. "Can you carry these out to Hijikata and Souji?"

She handed her two trays and took four in herself.

"Thank you very, much," Souji said as Asaji placed the tray in front of him.

She swiftly moved over to Hijikata, placing it gracefully in front of him. As she made her way to the corner, she felt a slight sense of pride at her gracefulness. This changed once she turned and saw Sayo's flawless movements as she juggled the trays and set them down in front of the Shinsengumi members. Her feet glided across the floor, not taking unnecessary steps, or hesitating.

Her amazement was interrupted by Shinpachi's outburst.

"How come you have more rice than me?" he asked, pointing at Hajime's bowl.

"I don't."

"Yes you do," Shinpachi said, sticking his fingers in Hajime's food. "See! It's a centimeter deeper!"

Hajime responded by reaching over and trading trays with him. Sayo saw this and frowned. "What are you doing? I made that special for you two… Shinpachi, you don't want the extra piece of fish I gave you?"

Shinpachi turned to Hajime just as he popped a small fish in his mouth. "I guess I don't have a choice now," he said, glaring at him.

Hajime finished chewing and looked up at Sayo. "He put his fingers in my rice. It's contaminated."

"Your rice was lucky to have been touched by my lovely fingers!"

"Then you'll be happy eating that lucky rice," Hajime replied, eating some of the rice in front of him.

Sayo rolled her eyes and shuffled Asaji into the kitchen. "I'll be glad when we don't have to deal with these guys anymore. How can they eat so much?"

"Well, they are samurai, so they need lots of energy to fight with," Asaji said with a nod. "And that's why fish was a good choice for tonight. Lots of protein for their muscles…not that they could get much bigger…"

Sayo laughed. "Yeah, their muscles…" She paused and spaced out for a moment before snapping back into reality. "Speaking of protein, be sure to eat a good tonight. Who knows when we'll be able to eat a meal this full again."

"I understand," Asaji said, nodding.

The two girls put bowls of food together from the leftovers, and sat on pillows off to the side of the kitchen. When they finished, and the dishes were washed, Sayo took a deep breath before turning to Asaji. "I'm going to announce that we're going to bath. Are you ready?"

Asaji paused and nodded. "…_hai_."

With one last nod, Sayo walked into the other room, where Hijikata, Kondou, Souji and Heisuke were sitting and conversing. She bowed when they turned their attention to her. "Asaji-_san_ and I are going to bathe in the river behind the houses before it gets any colder."

Hijikata nodded. "Some of us will be patrolling the east road tonight, if we're not here when you return."

"_H_-_hai_," Sayo said; with another bow, she turned toward the door and glanced back. "Oh, and Hijikata-_san_, can you…make sure Shinpachi-_san_ is occupied?"

A blush crept on her face as Heisuke, Souji and Kondou snickered.

"_Hai_," Hijikata replied with a serious face.

Sayo bowed yet again, and walked back into the kitchen where Asaji anxiously stood. "I'm still kind of…nervous…what happens if…?"

"Don't worry about that, nothing's going to happen," Sayo said quickly.

"If you're sure about that…then I trust you completely, _Onee_-_san_," Asaji said confidently.

Sayo turned away from her, hiding her nervous expression. "Let's go."

The two girls made their way back to their room, and in what seemed a blink of an eye, they had already bathed and were on their way through the dark forest near the Shinsengumi's residence.

"Just stay close to me and keep quiet," Sayo hissed under her breath. "I don't know how far we have to go before we're clear of them finding us, because I know for sure as soon as they return with us missing, they will not easily give up on finding us. Hopefully the town isn't too far from here. It'll be easier to blend in there than in the forest."

Asaji listened intently to Sayo as she followed closely. She glanced at their kimonos, then at the forest, whispering, "Yeah, we do kind of stand out… But we don't make that much noise," she said as she stepped on a twig, making a loud cracking noise. She leaned over and put her finger to her lips. "Shh, Twig-_san_," she said, giving it a stern look before quickening her pace to match Sayo's.

XXX

After what seemed like an hour of walking, the moon was the only light illuminating the path as Sayo and Asaji made their way through the dark, thick forest. Suddenly, there was a noise behind them.

"Did you hear something?" Sayo whispered; she surveyed their surroundings without slowing down.

Asaji followed her gaze worriedly. "I…think so…maybe it's just a bird? There aren't any carnivorous animals in this region, are there?"

"Besides Shinpachi? No… But maybe I should go look. Stay here," Sayo said sternly.

She stepped cautiously over to the brush. Not seeing anything suspicious, Sayo turned back, eager to continue forward. But before her steps found the foot worn path, her feet became entangled in the thick roots and she fell to the ground.

"Sayo-_sama_…?" Asaji whispered.

There was a pause.

"Sayo-_sama_?" Asaji repeated, narrowing her eyes in the direction she had gone in; suddenly she spotted Sayo lying on the ground.

Rushing over to her, Asaji leaned over, and looked worriedly at her older sister.

"I'm fine…fine… Just help me up, I think I got my foot caught on a stump. I can't see a thing out here."

"_Hai_!" Asaji said, unhooking her foot from the roots and taking a step back, still holding her hand. "Is your foot okay?"

"I… think so," Sayo said; she tried to put pressure on it, but fell against Asaji instead. "_Itai_… But we can't…stop…"

The bushes rustled again, causing Asaji to turn nervously to them. "We have to rest if you're hurt, Sayo-_sama_…"

"We don't have time to rest! Don't you understand?" Sayo exclaimed, flinching.

When she opened her eyes again, there was a sword at her throat.

"I think you have time."

* * *

_Translation Notes_:

_Onee_-_san - _Elder sister_  
Itai_ - Ouch


	8. A Romance Blooming

_**Disclaimer~ **We don't own Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan, or anything relating to it. Zan nen desu ne?_

* * *

Chapter Eight  
_A Romance Blooming_

Asaji screamed, startled by the unexpected intruders. "Sayo-_sama_!" Her eyes moved up the sword at her sister's throat to the man holding it, Hajime. "Please, don't hurt her… she's already injured."

"If you move I will kill you." Souji stepped out of the shadows, holding out his sword, stepping closer to Asaji.

"What are you doing out here?" Hajime demanded, not removing his eyes from Sayo who stood frozen, eyes glistening with fright.

"What were you too thinking," Souji shook his head, allowing his hair to move across his forehead. "Don't you know it's dangerous to wander around in the woods at night?"

"As far as I can tell you two are the only danger to us out here…" Asaji took her sisters arm, trying to keep her steady.

"What do you mean you're already hurt" Hajime looked Sayo up and down, his expression not softening.

"It's nothing… tripped," Sayo finally spoke, though her voice was shaky.

"Where were you planning on going? Did you really think you could slip away from us so easily?"

"It seems they don't think very highly of us…" Souji said.

"Please… don't hurt us," Sayo pleaded, leaning on Asaji.

Hajime hesitantly lowered his sword realizing they were in no position to move forward any further. "I suppose you couldn't run away even if you wanted to."

Sayo looked away.

"What should we do, Hajime-_san_? Hijikata will not be pleased…" Souji looked at Hajime but didn't retract his blade. "The one time Shinpachi isn't being a pervert, and this happens."

Asaji looked at the ground awkwardly, avoiding the sword directed to harm her. She didn't like seeing this version of her friends.

"Are you two going to come with us quietly? Or are we going to have to take care of you now?"

Asaji eyes flashed back up to Souji's face. "We won't run anymore. Sayo-_sama_ is just going to get hurt again if she tries…"

"We can move back to the _Shinsengumi _grounds, once you understand that this is unacceptable behavior. Please do not run away again. We will not be so kind next time…" Hajime said, though he was tired of all the second chances. His kindness would not last much longer.

"I… promise, we will not try and run again. But please understand that we only tried this time because of our unfinished business… I couldn't stand the thought of sitting idly by while those men—" Sayo apologized, trying to justify their actions, but was cut off by Hajime.

"I … understand."

"Eh, Saito-_san_?" Souji questioned, surprised.

"Sayo-_sama_…" Asaji whispered before turning back to Hajime and Souji. "I'm very sorry that we tried to run away…but, please, punish us later for this… Sayo-_sama_ needs her ankle fixed. It's only going to get worse the longer she tries to stand on it."

"Yes, I agree, let's discuss the punishment later; please sit down Sayo -_san_." Hajime sheathed his sword and carefully helped Sayo to the ground.

"Your ankle, huh? Do you think it needs a splint, Hajime?" Souji asked.

Hajime looked at Sayo's foot, taking it gingerly in his hands, examining it before nodding at Souji.

"Come Asaji; let's go find something to tie it to."

"M-me?" She squeaked.

"Hajime is going to stay here with her. I could use your help. Or do I have to convince you further?" He smiled and held up is sword in a way that allowed the blade to catch the moonlight, making it seem even more foreboding.

"No, no… I will go."

Asaji kept her blue eyes to the ground as she walked quietly behind Souji, careful not to step on his flowing blue robes. "What exactly are we looking for?"

"A stick about this big." Her turned slightly and held up his arms to gesture the length of about a foot. "We can tie it with something so it stays straight…"

"Got it… It's so dark and hard to see, but we can find one no problem."

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you? Do you want your hands held again?" Souji laughed softly.

"No." Asaji glared at him.

A small animal ran through the foliage, making the bushes and dead leaves rustle slightly.

"Ah!" Asaji screamed, and ran forward, grabbing onto Souji's billowing sleeve without thinking.

"So I was right again?" He smiled down at her.

"N-no…" She looked back at the bushes nervously, neglecting to let go of his robe.

"So, whose idea was it to skip out on us while bathing? Don't tell me you thought of that?"

Asaji didn't answer.

"Whoever came up with it won't get any more 'punishment' than the other… I just would like to know," he tried to reassure her.

"It was… an obvious time to try and escape."

"Your sister, huh? I have to admit, it was a good idea… Just not good enough." Souji pushed some unruly plants out of their path with his sword as they walked further. "I'm having a hard time understanding why you left though… I know we gave you the occasional death threat, but over all I was under the impression we were treating you fairly."

"You were, please don't misunderstand our reasons for leaving… if we didn't have things to do, I would love to stay… but, that doesn't change the fact that we made a promise, Sayo-_sama_ and I."

"And I assume this is how both you and your sister feel?"

Asaji nodded before pausing thoughtfully. Souji gave her a curious, allowing his eyes to linger.

"Hey, Souji-_san_, can I ask you a question?"

"_Un_."

"How do you think Hijikata is going to punish us?"

"Well… Knowing Toshi, he'll probably tie you up and stick bamboo skewers under all your finger nails, maybe force Sano to commit reverse _seppuku_ on you both." He shrugged.

"Reverse… _seppuku_?" Asaji gulped.

"You don't wanna know." Souji smiled teasingly.

"Oh… well…" Asaji took a deep breath. "If that's the case, then I will take all the punishment… Sayo _-sama_ has already done so much for me… I can't possibly…"

Souji turned to look at her again. "I don't know if that's your decision."

"I'll convince him… I have to…"

"You're such a determined little girl, aren't you?"

A blush crept of Asaji's cheeks though you couldn't see it in the dim light. "I'm not that little… And I have to keep up with Sayo -_sama_… I don't want to hold her back."

"As little as I know about your sister, I doubt she feels that way."

"Well, I don't want it to become that way… Enough of me talking about myself… "She looked at the ground, still searching for the perfect stick. "Tell me about yourself."

Souji laughed, ignoring her question, and stopped walking, squatting down to pick up a fallen branch. "This one looks good, _ne_? Let's head back; hopefully your sister hasn't broken Hajime-_sama,_" he mocked her.

"Or the other way around…"

XXX

"You should keep your foot elevated," Hajime suggested, looking over at Sayo who sat next to him against a thick stump. Her face showed the pain that she was trying desperately to hold inside.

"My leg will get tired if I hold it up in the air."

"You can use my… never mind," Hajime dismissed the idea.

"What?"

He looked forward silently, keeping a blank exterior as a soft breeze moved only his hair.

Sayo hugged herself, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Are you cold?"

She shook her head, but shivered involuntarily.

"They should be returning soon."

"Yes… I hope so."

Hajime watched her shiver a moment before he gave in and began to move closer to her, filling in the gap between their sitting bodies.

"_Oi_, Hajime, we found a stick, do you have something to tie it with?" Came Souji's interrupting voice.

Hajime moved back away from her. "Yes…" He untied the white ribbon from his hair.

"That should work fine." Souji tossed him the stick, coming better into view with Asaji scurrying close behind.

"Don't hurt her… she's the only sister I have…" Asaji flinched as Hajime looked at Sayo's foot, stick in hand.

"May I?" Hajime gestured toward Sayo's leg.

She nodded and he gently pulled up the hem of her kimono, exposing her bare calf. He carefully took her now swollen ankle in his hand, placing the short stick against it with his other. "Can you hold it there, please?"Hajime asked.

Sayo did as she was told, and reached down, brushing her fingers against his as he let go. Hajime removed her shoe, and starting with the bottom of her small foot, wrapped the silk ribbon expertly around her ankle tightly. Sayo flinched slightly as he tied the ribbon, with final hard pull so it would stay in place.

"It should heal in a few days though you should have Yamazaki look at it for you when we return. Shall we continue now?"

"Yes… but I'm still not sure if I can walk."

Hajime stood up silently, ignoring her comment.

"Hajime, just pick her up already! It's starting to get cold."

He blushed slightly, though his face was silhouetted against the moon, hiding it from view.

Sayo tried to push herself up off the ground, but couldn't keep the pressure off her injured foot, and failed. Hajime reached out a hand to her, and pulled her effortlessly to her feet, placing her arm around his neck so she could use him to limp against.

Asaji watched Hajime as the four began walking; she slowly fell to the back of the group and followed silently.

"Should we go back and meet everyone else?" Souji suggested.

"How do we explain this?" Hajime nodded to the two girls.

"I'll come up with something. " He waved his hand in dismissal and looked back at Asaji. "Just go with whatever I say. If you don't, I will kill you, got it?" He smiled.

She nodded and stared at the ground, focusing on not tripping.

Sayo hobbled awkwardly next to Hajime, she was grateful for his help, but was having trouble adjusting to the height difference.

"Where are we going?" Asaji asked, glancing around nervously; they were not heading back in the direction her and her sister had traveled.

Hajime, noticing Sayo's trouble, hunched his back slightly to make it easier on her.

Souji sighed. "Just pick her up, Saito."

"I don't see how that will hel—"

"You both will actually be able to walk correctly."

Hajime sighed this time, and in one swift move, bent over and picked her up, without missing a step.

Sayo squeaked in protest. "I can walk."

Hajime didn't say anything, but instead kept moving. Sayo gave in, not in any position to argue further, and wrapped her arms around his neck to hang on.

"I smell smoke, we must be getting close," Souji said.

"… Smoke?" Sayo questioned. Where were they talking them?

"Is something on fire?" Asaji looked around for a fiery glow.

Souji turned to smile at her.

"Are you sure you know what you're going to say?" Hajime asked Souji.

"_Shinpai shi nai de kudasai_." Souji smirked.

The four walked into a clearing, where a large fire sat burning, and crackling invitingly. To Sayo and Asaji's surprise, the rest of the Shinsengumi captains sat around this fire, happily talking and laughing.

"What… is this?" Sayo asked, surprised.

"Ah, how nice of you to join us… in the arms of another man," Shinpachi spoke bitterly, looking up to see Sayo clinging to Hajime.

"She's been injured," Hajime defended.

"What? How? What'd you do to her?" He demanded.

"What are you two doing bringing them out here? It's dangerous," Hijikata spoke harshly.

Hajime and Souji looked at each other as if secretly agreeing on what to say.

Souji spoke first. "After their bath, they were at a loss of what to do. They happened to see us pass by and asked if we would help them come up with something. We figured why not take them to see everyone else?" he lied, and then side glanced at Hajime, giving him the queue to finish the tale.

"They wanted to take the long route because they wanted to see more of the surrounding area. On the way Sayo-_san_ tripped and fell, hurting her ankle."

Sayo looked at Hajime, but he continued to look forward.

"Well, they're here now, why don't you join us, and have some _dango mochi_?"

"There's plenty left… Shinpachi got impatient and ate a hot one." Sano laughed, holding out a skewer with three _mochi _balls over the fire.

"My mouth hurts too much to eat more…" Shinpachi frowned.

"Come sit by me Asa-_chan_," Heisuke beckoned, and she happily ran over.

Hajime carefully set Sayo down next to Sano, ignoring Shinpachi's jealous glare.

Heisuke took his skewer from the fire and handed it to Asaji. She blew it off before popping the top _mochi_ into her mouth.

"See, Shinpachi." Sano pointed to Asaji. "That's what you do before you eat it."

Shinpachi turned his glare on Sano.

"So did we miss anything?" Souji asked, walking around to sit on Asaji's other side.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Hijikata said, watching Asaji eat the mochi like a happy child; she was around Heisuke's age, but sometimes had moments where she seemed younger than she actually was.

"Did you guys see anything suspicious?" Sano questioned.

Hajime and Souji exchanged glances.

"No," Hajime answered first.

"Tonight seems just like any other boring night on patrol." Souji shrugged.

Asaji leaned to Heisuke. "Do you guys often do lookout-type stuff?"

He nodded. "There isn't as much fighting as these guys would like…" He gestured toward Shinpachi, who was sitting bored watching Sano eat his _dango mochi_.

"You're making me self-conscious," Sano said, looking at his friend nervously.

"Just continue, I'm tasting the _mochi_ through you."

Sano put down the _mochi_. "I'm not hungry anymore."

Shinpachi sighed then looked at Sayo hopefully.

She simply said, "No."

"You really should try some, it's good," Souji offered.

Sayo looked at Shinpachi who was still watching her hungrily. "No thank you."

Asaji took another bite of _mochi_ and glanced at Hijikata who was staring at the ground, seemingly in deep thought. She leaned into Heisuke again. "Hijikata-_san_ looks distracted…"

Heisuke shrugged. "He's probably got a lot of things on his mind."

"Maybe this campfire will loosen him up…? Unless you have these things often."

"Nah, we only have these once in a while, but when we do, its fun." He paused. "Unless someone brings _sake_."

"I could use some right about now…" Sayo reached down to grab her ankle in pain.

Shinpachi jumped up. "I'll go get some!"

But Sano was quick to pull him back down. "Not tonight big guy." He laughed.

"Hijikata-_san_, you should tell us a scary story," Heisuke suggested.

Hijikata looked up still kind of spacey, "A… story… hmm."

"Ooh, I love stories…" Asaji smiled excitedly.

"Hijikata-_san_ tells the best ones." Souji turned to her. "But if you get scared, you can hold my hand." He held out his hand, palm up.

"That's okay, Souji." Heisuke took Asaji's hand. "I've got it all covered." He smiled at Souji before turning to her. "That's what friends are for, _ne_?"

"_Hai hai_." Asaji smiled trying to hold back her blushing.

"Well, the offer still stands." Souji turned away, to look at Hijikata.

Hijikata raised an eyebrow before starting. "Once there was a master-less _samurai_, Iemon, and his wife Iwa who lived who lived in Yotsuya. Even though Iemon didn't have a job, Iwa was happy because she carrying a baby. However, Iemon was depressed due to unemployment…"

"That's not scary!" Heisuke shouted.

"Let me finish… One day Iemon met a man who told him that he would look for a master for Iemon, on the condition that Iemon would marry his granddaughter after he got a job. Iemon accepted the man's offer and decided to kill Iwa together with the man. And so Iemon killed his wife, Iwa…"

"That's terrible! How could he kill his wife and his child…?" Sayo gasped.

Shinpachi shrugged. "Was the guy's granddaughter hot?"

Sano laughed. "Please continue Hijikata-_san_."

"Iemon was not happy after he carried out the plan because he was tormented by Iwa's ghost. It appeared everywhere around him. And he would be…"

Sayo grabbed onto Hajime's sleeve tightly and he looked down at her a moment, startled.

"He would be what?" Shinpachi yelled.

"He would be…" Hijikata attempted to continue.

"That's sad he only wasn't happy after Iwa started to haunt him… does that mean he felt no remorse for his actions other than they had to suffer? What about her and the child? They didn't deserve to die…" Asaji commented thoughtfully

"That's how things are sometimes." Souji shrugged.

She sighed. "I hope this isn't based on a true story…"

Hijikata glared at them. "Are you finished?"

"_Sumimansen_!" Asaji bowed.

"Please continue, Hijikata-_san_." Souji waved his hand.

Hijikata cleared his throat, "As I was saying… he would be… haunted until he was no longer living… During the rest of his years, his servants would mysteriously die due to the vengeance of Iwa. Iemon held up his end of the bargain though and married Oume, the man's granddaughter. But it is said that because of Iwa's jealousy she poisoned a face cream and set it out for Oume to use, causing her face to disfigure as if she had been burned to a bloody mass."

Sayo covered her face with Hajime's sleeve.

Heisuke squeezed Asaji's hand tightly.

"That was a good story, _ne _Shinpachi?" Sano looked over at his bestie.

"I've heard scarier…"

"Then may I ask, why are your knuckles white around your sword handle?" Hijikata smiled at Shinpachi.

Everyone laughed except Shinpachi who released his sword, embarrassed.

Sano popped another _dango mochi_ in his mouth.

"That was a good story…" Asaji complimented.

"Yeah, looks like Heisuke got kind of scared there…" Souji teased.

"Only a little…" Heisuke looked down at Asaji and his hands before letting on. "Oh, sorry Asa-_chan_ …" He rubbed the back of his head and blushed.

"It's fine! What are best friends for, _ne_?"

Hijikata sat back and smiled at everyone, glad to see they were enjoying themselves.

Sayo realized she was still holding onto Hajime's sleeve, and let go quickly.

"I don't mind, you know," Hajime said barely audible.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

Sayo smiled looking away.

"Ah, looks like there's a romance blooming over there." Souji smiled, making both of them blush.

Asaji looked over at the two of them and smiled before taking a bite of _mochi_.

"Okay, I've regained my appetite!" Shinpachi announced and took the _dango mochi_ out of Sano's hand while he was in mid-bite.

"Hey…" Sano turned and glared.

* * *

_Translation Notes_:

_Seppuku - _Honorable suicide  
_Oi_ - Hey  
_Shinpai shi nai de kudasai_- Please don't worry  
_Dango Mochi_ - Balls of _mochi (_sweet dumplings made of rice flower) on skewers_  
Sumimasen_ - Sorry


	9. Shinpachi pachi pachi!

_**Disclaimer~ **We don't own Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan, or anything relating to it. Zan nen desu ne?_

* * *

Chapter Nine  
_Shinpachi-pachi-pachi!_

"Ah, come on Hajime-_san_! You're nothing but a grumpy old man!" Shinpachi teased in his cheerful booming voice. He slapped his fellow captain on the back playfully.

"At least I'm not a pervert, don't touch me," Hajime dismissed.

"Just because we are entertained by many women doesn't make us perverts! I think you should try it some time, Hajime," Sano defended, joining the intervention.

"_Ne_! Sano, that's a great idea! We should take Hajime-_san_ out with us tonight!" Shinpachi said excitedly.

"_Eh_? I am not interested in such a thing."

Heisuke stepped into the room where the three sat around on their pillows conversing, "What are we talking about…?"

Sano jumped out of his seat, quick to shoo Heisuke out of the room. "No! You're too young to talk about his! Come back when you're a few years older!"

"What…? Wait!"

"_Jyane~_!" Sano shoved Heisuke through the door he had only recently come from, and slid it shut behind him before turning back to Hajime and Shinpachi with a smile. "So, where were we?"

"I see no point in going with you two," Hajime stated.

"How about because it's fun?" Sano offered.

Shinpachi stood with Sano, looking down at Hajime who still sat calmly, barley moving his head to peer at them. "You're too uptight! You need to learn to relax and enjoy the female body."

A faint blush spread on Hajime's pale cheeks for only a moment.

Sayo knocked on the door before sliding it open with one hand, in the other she held a tray of tea. "I brought you some tea… what's going on in here? Am I… interrupting something?" she asked, looking around at the confrontation.

"You could never interrupt me, Sayo." Shinpachi winked.

"What's that even supposed to mean?" She walked in setting the tea down in front of Hajime who was still seated.

"Us men are going out for a night of good times," Sano explained, sitting down again and putting a muscular arm around Hajime's shoulders.

"It seems I've been put in the position of chaperone," Hajime said, side glaring at Sano.

"He's kidding around, he'll be taking part in the fun too!" Sano laughed.

Hajime stared blankly at the ground, not justifying his statement.

"So it's settled. We'll leave after tea." Shinpachi picked up one of the cups, taking a sip.

"You know I could use a night out of this place… A girl really does need some fresh air once in a while."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea… you should join us," Hajime said, hoping if Sayo came along it would keep the boys under control.

"_E-e-eto_ I don't know if this is the place for you Sayo… As much as I would enjoy your company…" Shinpachi stuttered nervously.

"Don't worry, Shinpa-_san_, I won't be jealous of all your other women." Sayo rolled her eyes.

Shinpachi let out a breath of relief.

XXX

Heisuke ran down the halls, stopping in front of the room Asaji and Sayo shared, he opened the door. "Asaaaa-_chan_!" He called out, seeing Asaji and Yamazaki sitting on the floor playing a game of _Hanafuda_.

She picked up the last cards in the round, completing an _Ino-Shika-Cho Yaku_ before looking up. "Ah, Heisuke-_kun_, please sit! We're almost done with this game, I'm winning." She smiled and patted the pillow next to her.

Heisuke plopped down on the cushion. "I think Shinpachi, Hajime and Sano are planning something…"

"I'm sure it's official Shinsengumi business…"

"They said I'm too young to hear what they were talking about…"

"… maybe it's a really difficult mission?" she offered.

Yamazaki studied the cards in his hand. "They're going out to see _Geisha_."

Asaji hesitated in thought before speaking, "… _Geisha_?"

"I saw Sayo-_san_ go in their room with tea while I was leaving, so I'm sure she got dragged into it too…"

XXX

Sano, Shinpachi, Hajime and Sayo walked along the lantern lit streets of _Kyo_. Their steps echoed along the cobblestones as they passed by the busy citizens, going to various parties, ready for a night of fun and relaxation.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Sayo questioned.

"A teahouse not far from here, they know us well." Sano laughed. "But I don't know what they'll make of you, Sayo."

"Some of the women may try and scratch your eyes out… to keep you from gazing upon my beauty." Shinpachi flexed.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem." Sayo laughed before looking over at Hajime. "Hajime, are you okay?" She whispered. "You look a little… pale? Well, paler than normal."

"I'm fine; I may just be dreading the situation…"

Sayo laughed softly. "Don't worry about it, the women are there to make you feel comfortable and enjoy yourself, they don't expect anything of you, it's not like they're prostitutes."

Hajime raised an eyebrow. "Have you been to one of these places before?"

Shinpachi turned slightly and put his arm around Sayo. "Who hasn't been here? She probably comes here to see how to dress all fancy for yours truly." He smiled as they came to a set of wooden stairs leading up to a beautiful building, complete with a lucky cat beckoning them inside.

"Yes… you're exactly right Shinpachi." Sayo smiled and brushed off the comment before pushing the curtains aside and walking in.

Asaji ran alongside Yamazaki and Heisuke, trying hard to keep up in her wooden shoes. "Are you sure we should be following them?"

"I have no mission tonight…" Yamazaki said.

"And I didn't have any plans." Heisuke smiled.

"Well, I did finish my chores, but that's not the point!"

"We're just keeping an eye on them, that's all… and if they happen to do anything embarrassing that I can use later, my night would be that much better…" Heisuke said, continuing to smile.

Asaji nodded before looking around at all the people flooding the streets. "Did we lose them?" She couldn't spot her sister's blue cotton _kimono_ anywhere.

"No, they're right there." Yamazaki pointed to the four of them walking into a teahouse called _Chouchin_.

"What exactly are we going to do? We can't really go in there without them noticing…" Heisuke pointed out.

Asaji glanced at the teahouse before looking at the ground, she still felt guilty about spying on her sister and her friends.

XXX

"Why look who it is! Shinpa-_han_ and Sano-_tan_, and who is this you've brought with you?" A brilliantly dressed _Geisha _greeted them, swishing her yellow and gold flowered kimono around her ankles as she moved to examine Hajime.

Hajime bowed politely.

The _Geisha_ turned to her fellow ladies and shaped her painted red lips into a smile. "Looks like we've got a newcomer, and isn't he cute?" She turned her smile on Hajime.

The three men moved over to sit around a short wooden table with Sayo following close behind. But before she could take her place next to Hajime a slightly less beautifully dressed maid pulled her aside. "What do you think you're doing here dressed like that?"

"Excuse me… I'm not working tonight; I was only enjoying the company of my friends." Sayo tried to pull her arm away.

"If my mistress finds out she won't be pleased, at least put on something more presentable…" The maid begged.

"But – I…"

The maid pulled Sayo away from the party and pushed her up another set of wooden stairs until they came to a room filled with bright _kimono._

XXX

Outside the _Chouchin_ Heisuke, Yamazaki and Asaji stood at a loss of what to do.

"I say we go around and have some fun while they're in there…" Heisuke suggested.

"Is there really anything fun to do at this time?" Asaji wondered.

"They found something…" Heisuke nodded toward the teahouse.

"Besides that…"

Heisuke shrugged.

"Are you hungry, Asaji-_chan_?" Yamazaki asked, looking into her bright blue eyes.

"Um… are you?"

"I asked you first…"

"Yes, but… you don't get my answer until you tell me yours," She challenged.

"I'm… hungry…" Yamazaki spoke carefully, assessing her reaction.

"Okay, me too… let's get something to eat…" Asaji looked around at the various food stands where merchants were offering _yakitori_ and _takoyaki _on skewers, a few were serving hot noodles and some sold sweets. She chose a friendly looking ramen stand, and the three made their way over.

As they slurped the noodles, Asaji couldn't help but glance nervously over at the teahouse.

"This is what I call fun." Heisuke smiled before shoving his chopsticks into his mouth.

Yamazaki politely sipped his broth while watching Asaji. "Is something wrong?"

Asaji blinked her eyes away from the _Chouchin _before turning to Yamazaki. "No, no… nothing. W-why do you ask?"

Yamazaki gave her a suspicious look.

"I … wonder if Sayo-_sama_ is doing alright in there…" Asaji cracked under his intense gaze.

"It's a teahouse… what could go wrong?" Heisuke smiled reassuringly.

XXX

Sayo stepped out of the room she had been forced into, wearing a slightly bland light green _kimono_. Though it was still far lovelier than the peasant cotton robe she had been wearing previously. She glided down the stairs, not making any noise as her feet padded softly on the wood.

Hajime glanced up at the stairs noticing the movement. As he realized it was Sayo entering the room, his eyes increased in size.

Sano turned to share a suggestive joke with Hajime, and noticing his shocked expression, followed his gaze. "What happened to you?"

Shinpachi was too distracted by the giggling _Geisha_ next to him to turn around.

Hajime turned to momentarily glare at Sano. "Don't be rude." He turned back to Sayo who was now standing before them. "I'm sure he means… why did you change?"

"Hey, Shinpachi." Sano elbowed his friend in the ribs.

"_Itai_!" Shinpachi rubbed his side, shooting Sano a dirty look. "What!" He caught the suggestion and turned, laying his womanizing eyes on Sayo. His mouth hung open stupidly for a long moment before he was able to compose himself. "Well, hello there… Why don't you have a seat right here." He patted his lap.

"Could you be any less classy?" Hajime dismissed.

Sayo laughed, slightly nervous, and walked over to kneel expertly in between Hajime and Shinpachi as the other _Geisha_ eyed her suspiciously.

"This is a good look for you… though I must admit, you would look even better without the _kimono_." Shinpachi flashed her a crooked smile.

"Why thank you, to your kind words I will admit to you, I think you would look very beautiful in this _kimono_ also." She smiled coyly. "Perhaps if I take it off, you would keep it warm for me?"

"Oo-hoo hoo, She's a natural!" Sano laughed loudly.

Hajime smiled a little.

"I think we'll have to talk to Hijikata about keeping one of these _kimono_ for you," Shinpachi said, not as amused as his fellow captains.

"I second that! _Ne_, Hajime?"

He whipped the smile off his face and stared at Sano expressionless.

Shinpachi held out his small glass for Sayo to fill but she merely starred at it. He persisted to shake the cup, rudely, in hopes of getting her attention.

"I'm not working here… pour your own goddamn tea."

The teahouse burst out laughing, _Geisha _not included. The one closest to Shinpachi, quietly poured his glass, brushing his finger tips with her long sleeve.

"Thank you." Shinpachi smiled at her before turning to glare at Sayo. "At least _someone_ is polite enough."

Sano whipped away a tear of laughter. "Sayo, you crack me up…" He held out his cup for one of the _Geisha_ to fill.

The party continued, glasses clinking and laughter filling the room. Sayo watched Shinpachi flirt shamelessly with the _Geisha_ sitting next to him and Hajime stared down at his hands awkwardly, not sure how he was supposed to be enjoying himself.

"And then I told 'em, you can stick your sword in me, if you don't mind me sticking my sword in—" Shinpachi continued a joke before he was cut off by Sano.

"Shinpachi! Don't frighten these beautiful ladies."

The _Geisha_ giggled showing modesty as they were supposed to.

Shinpachi turned to Sano. "Who's frightening them? I'm just telling them a story…"

"Try one a little more appropriate."

A smaller _Geisha_ with a thin, bony face, stood up, and sat down next to Hajime. "Hello there," she greeted softly. "You don't seem as… outspoken as your friends."

Hajime nodded.

"You don't come to these places often I take it?"

"I see no point."

"Well… I'll assure you, there is a point."

Hajime didn't respond.

"I'm going to make sure you have a good time." She smiled.

Sayo listened to their conversation from her place on the other side of Hajime. She rolled her eyes, "What an amateur," she thought to herself.

"Do you like dancing?" The _Geisha_ asked Hajime.

"No."

"Then you haven't seen me and my sisters perform." She smiled and stood up.

"Alright!" Shinpachi elbowed Sano in the side, getting him back for earlier. "We finally get to see those lovely ladies' bodies move.

Sano nodded and patted Hajime on the back with a smile.

Hajime watched silently as the _Geisha_ next to Shinpachi stood up gracefully. She walked to the corner of the room and picked up her _shamisen_, and kneeled down, beginning to play a romantic melody. Her sister began to sway her hips to the music, pulling out a fan tucked inside her dark purple _obi_.

Shinpachi and Sano watched, drooling into the tea cups. Sayo sat still, hands folded on her lap, trying to keep her face from showing the slight envy she was feeling.

Hajime watched the dance curiously, trying to figure out why his fellow soldiers found it so appealing.

Sayo absent minded picked up the tea pot and began pouring tea into Hajime's empty cup.

Shinpachi looked over, tearing his eyes away from the _Geisha_. "What is this? You'll pour him tea but not me! What happened to you not working?"

Sayo jumped at the sound of his voice, accidentally spilling the tea.

The _Geisha_ stopped dancing and looked at Sayo, wondering what had taken the attention away from her.

"_S-sumimasen_, I wasn't paying attention." Sayo blushed.

Hajime whipped up the spilled tea with a cloth lying idly by. "Don't reprimand her for simply pouring tea, Shinpachi; this is no reason for you to embarrass her."

"I'm not embarrassed I just…" Sayo tried to defend.

"Let's just forget about it." Sano laughed. "I think it's time for some _sake_!"

The _Geisha_ went to fetch a few expensive bottles of fine _sake_ before taking their respective seats among the men.

Sayo looked at her small _sake_ glass quietly, trying to get her thoughts in order. Shinpachi didn't hesitate in throwing back his cup before reaching it out again for a refill.

Hajime watched the _Geisha_ fill the cup in front of him. "I guess I'll never get to see your dance now."

She smiled sweetly. "The night is still young, my dear _samurai_."

"Ehh, Hajime." Sano elbowed him playfully. "She's got her eyes on you."

"I don't believe it's part of her job to keep an eye on me." Hajime stared at him blankly.

"You need to loosen up a bit more; I don't think we've been doing _our_ job… Drinking gaaame!"

Sayo laughed softly, knowing exactly what was to become of her friends if they played such a game.

"I'm up for anything!" Shinpachi held his cup up in the air before downing it again.

"You ready for this, Hajime?" Sayo asked him.

"Are you?"

She smiled.

XXX

Outside the teahouse once again, Asaji, Yamazaki and Heisuke stood not sure what to do with themselves on a night off.

"Thank you very much for paying, Yamazaki-_kun_." Asaji bowed.

"Yeah, thanks!" Heisuke did a quick bow.

"It's fine, don't mention it."

"Well, we're back to square one…" Heisuke stretched and looked around. "What do you think we should do next, Yamazaki…? Yamazaki?"

The ninja had moved away from them, watching one of the tea house windows longingly.

"Uh… do you want to go inside?" Heisuke asked.

"Huh? What? Oh…" Yamazaki cleared his throat. "Let's just keep walking."

"Do you go to teahouses often, Yama-_sama_?" Asaji questioned.

"No… I saw something suspicious over there, actually…" Yamazaki pointed in the direction he was looking. "But… maybe it was just my imagination…"

Asaji followed his finger with her eyes, "I … don't see anything."

"Wait! Look! There's someone in the shadows over there!" Heisuke pointed to a dimly lit alley way not too far from the teahouse.

Yamazaki let out a sigh of relief.

"Did you say something?" Heisuke looked at him.

"What? No… no."

"Maybe we should go check out that shadow," Heisuke suggested.

A _Geisha_ slid open the door to the teahouse they were standing in front of, and spotted Yamazaki, waving.

"No! no I think we should go this way… I think there's some… flowers over here." Yamazaki quickly pushed Asaji and Heisuke further down the street.

"Why are we going in the direction of flowers? Does Heisuke secretly like flowers?" Asaji giggled.

"Ehh? How did this suddenly turn on me? And I thought we were on a spy mission!"

"I'm sure this is how ninja do their spy missions, Heisuke-_kun_… you shouldn't question Yama-_sama_'s methods," Asaji scolded.

Yamazaki sighed and stopped pushing them. "Well, what should we do now?"

"Yeah, he really knows what he's doing…" Heisuke rolled his eyes.

XXX

"So… what exactly are we playing?" Hajime inquired, being pulled into a standing position.

Shinpachi's _Geisha_ once again took out her _shamisen_, moving off to the side lines.

"Up! Up!" Shinpachi ordered in his loud booming voice.

Hajime turned to Sayo, offering her a hand to help her stand. She smiled politely and took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

The _Geisha_ began to play a more upbeat tune as Shinpachi, Sano and the other _Geisha _began walking around the table.

Hajime fell into step with them, but looked over his shoulder, glancing at Sayo, "What are we doing…?"

The _Geisha_ stopped her song abruptly, and Sayo grabbed Hajime's sleeve, pulling him down on the pillow next to her before the _Geisha_ in front of Sano could take it.

"I don't understand…" Hajime said, confused.

"You want to sit on a pillow, basically, when the music stops."

The _Geisha_ of whose pillow Hajime stole was now out, and Shinpachi didn't hesitate to fill a tall glass overflowing with _sake_ and hand it to her. She giggled and took the glass.

"Drink up!" Shinpachi shouted before the music began again.

"And that's what happens when you miss your chance to get a pillow?" Hajime questioned, trying to understand.

Shinpachi turned and smiled at him. "Try not to miss your chance! These _Geisha_ are tricky and beautiful… a deadly combination."

Sano nodded in agreement.

Sayo laughed and pulled Hajime along behind her, circling the table.

Shinpachi reached out to grab the waist of the _Geisha_ walking in front of him, but got his hand slapped away as the music stopped again. This distraction caused him to miss his pillow and was handed a cup of _sake_.

"_Zannen_…" Shinpachi cursed rubbing the back of his neck and took the _sake_.

A few drinks later, and some generous chugging done by Shinpachi; Sano, Sayo and Hajime found themselves the only three left walking around the table.

"Man Hajime, you're better at this than I thought you were gonna be! You still haven't had one drink tonight!" Sano exclaimed.

Hajime ignored him, and focused on the back of Sayo's neck as they continued walking. The music stopped and Sayo quickly threw herself down, but instead of a pillow being underneath her, she found Hajime sitting there, surprised.

"What?" she gasped. "How did you do that! You stole my spot!"

Shinpachi burst out laughing hysterically. "Give up and get over here, have a drink with meee." He poured another overflowing glass of alcohol.

Sayo grudgingly stood up and walked over to him and Sano, "How did I lose?"

"Hajime is the fastest sitter in all of _Nippon_!" Shinpachi yelled, flailing his arms.

"So it's just you and me, _ne_?" Sano looked at Hajime and smiled, challengingly.

Hajime stared back at him blankly.

"Please Shinpachi, keep a grasp on reality," Sayo said, putting a hand on his arm to steady him.

He leaned into her so close she could smell the alcohol on his breath as he spoke. "Reality is you and me, babe."

Sayo put her free hand on his cheek, stroking it with her delicate thumb. Shinpachi's smiled widened, stretching from ear to ear. Sayo smiled back before using her hand to shove him away, causing him to fall over backwards.

Hajime and Sano walked around the table, not losing eye contact. Hajime swiftly folded his legs and sat down, less than seconds before the music even stopped.

"What the hell? How did you do that?" Sano shouted.

Hajime smiled. "Drink up, _Sanosuke_."

The _Geisha_ and Shinpachi fell into a fit of laughter once again. Sano smiled at _Geisha_ as she handed him a well deserved cup of _sake_.

Hajime stood up quietly, and made his way over to sit next to Sayo. "Does this conclude our night out, or is there more?"

Shinpachi, who was still rolling around on the ground like a turtle on its back, managed to pull himself up into sitting position. "Oh, as long as the _sake_ is flowing, there's more." He chuckled and put his arm around one of the _Geisha_. She giggled and put up a hand to cover her mouth politely.

Sayo rolled her eyes. "I dislike drunken bastards like you."

Shinpachi sobered up for a moment. "Why so cold, Sayo?"

Sano, sensing the tension, began to laugh. "She's only kidding! Here have another glass!" He filled Sayo's empty cup.

"It seems she is serious, and she does not want to be around you any longer." Hajime stared down into Shinpachi's glassy eyes.

Shinpachi tried to keep a calm glare at Hajime, but ended up throwing his head back, beginning to laugh again. "I-I-I can't do it!"

"We're just having fun, Sayo-_san_." He smiled at one of the _Geisha _as his glass was refilled. "Lighten up, both of you." His eyes flicked to Hajime.

Hajime sighed and picked up his glass taking his first, and by no means last, drink of the night.

XXX

A few hours later, a swollen moon hung high in the sky, looking down on Asaji, Heisuke and Yamazaki as they tiptoed stealthily around the back alley of the long row of teahouses.

"Are you guys sure we should be here…? I mean… I feel like we're intruding," Asaji whispered.

"We're not actually going in, I just want to see if there's anything I can use as blackmail…" Heisuke informed her.

"Like…?" Yamazaki questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Something they wouldn't want Hijikata to know…" Heisuke shrugged, and looked around cautiously before sliding the door open a crack and peeking inside.

Shinpachi had his arm around Sano, the two of them joined in a song about picking rice in the fields. Hajime sat slurring his speech, engrossed in a playful conversation with an unattractive _Geisha_, while Sayo sat enjoying the duet.

Yamazaki stuck his head in next to Heisuke. "I wasn't aware that Shinpachi and Sano knew so much about rice picking…"

"This is great," Heisuke snickered. "Hajime is hitting on that _Geisha_…"

Asaji stood close behind them, not wanting to be rude and squeeze her way in between them. "Well, the _Geisha_ in there are very pretty, right?"

Heisuke hesitated before speaking. "Let's just say she's not the prettiest _Geisha_ in the teahouse…"

"Care to have a look, Asaji-_chan_?" Yamazaki offered, stepping back from the door.

"I'm not sure if I should… I feel like we're being rude."

Sano stopped singing abruptly, "_Matte, matte_! Shinpachi, do that thing!"

Shinpachi laughed, "_Oi_? What thing?"

"Be Hijikata! Do your…do your Hijikata impression!"

Shinpachi continued laughing.

Hajime stopped his conversation and looked over at them. "Hijikata impression?"

Sayo's palm became acquainted with her forehead.

Shinpachi stood up straight, but before he could speak he started to laugh again.

"Oh, I hope he does it… that would be the perfect thing to hold over his head." Heisuke smiled evilly.

"Hijikata-_san_ would not be happy with this…" Yamazaki agreed.

"Everyone looks okay in there… right?" Asaji asked, worry spread on her face.

"Other than them all being very, very drunk, yes. They're all fine, why?" Heisuke said.

"I don't know… it's very noisy in there."

"Have a look for yourself." Heisuke moved over a little and pulled her up in front of him.

"_Ne_, I'm Hijikata-_sama_, _ne_, _ne_, I have long flowing hair, oh so pretty, but don't get too close!" Shinpachi laughed. "I bite!" He jumped out at one of the _Geisha_ who squealed and giggled, trying to get away from him.

Hajime and Sano burst out laughing.

Sayo bit her lip. "That sounds nothing like him…"

"If only Hijikata were here to see… at least I have you two as witnesses!" Heisuke said.

"… I don't know if I saw anything tonight or not…" Yamazaki whispered.

"Ehh? You have to be on my side! I'm sure they've done something that you need to get back at them for!"

"… we'll see."

"Hajime seems out of his normal character…" Asaji commented, looking in at them with wide curious eyes.

"_Ne_, come here, my beautiful Sayo." Shinpachi held out a hand to her. "Please, dance with me." He smiled.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer…"

Shinpachi ignored her rejection and took her hand, pulling Sayo to her feet.

"_Iya_… I protest!"

Shinpachi swung her around, revealing her face to Asaji.

Sano laughed and clapped, egging him on. "Beautiful, Shinpachi-_pachi-pachi_!"

"Sayo… _Sama_." Asaji stared at her sister standing there in her fancy green _kimono_, running her eyes along the large golden _obi _and up to her shiny red hair, pulled up high on her head.

"Asaji-_chan_?" Yamazaki watched her as her face began to lose color.

Her knees wobbled beneath and she began to lose balance.

"Asaji!" Yamazaki yelled, swiftly extending his arms to catch her.

"Huh?" Heisuke looked back. "Ah! What's wrong with Asa-_chan_?"

Asaji groaned as her vision started to fail her. The last thing she saw were Heisuke and Yamazaki's worried expressions before their voices faded and everything went black.

* * *

_Translation Notes_:

_Jyane -_ See ya later  
_Eto_ - Uhm  
_Hanafuda_ - "Flower Cards" A traditional Japanese card game made up of 12 suits based on the 12 months  
_Yaku -_ A set of cards collected when playing _Hanafuda  
__Ino-Shika-Cho -_ "Boar-Dear-Butterfly" One of the_ yaku _in_ Hanafuda  
Itai_ - Ouch  
_Shamisen - _A Japanese three stringed instrument _  
Obi_ - A thick sash tied around a _kimono  
Sumimasen_ - Sorry  
_Zannen -_ Darn it  
_Nippon - _Japan_  
Matte _- Wait  
_Oi_ - Hey  
_Pachi_-_pachi-pachi -_ Japanese sound effect for applause


	10. Memories

_**Disclaimer~ **We don't own Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan, or anything relating to it. Zan nen desu ne?_

* * *

Chapter Ten  
_Memories_

Asaji stood, feeling small and afraid in surroundings unknown to her. She shivered in her faded blue robes, the hem fraying at the ground, a result of her tiny feet stepping on the long fabrics too many times.

New sounds and smells filled her as people pushed past hastily, not taking any notice to her as she looked up a set of clean wooden steps. She knew she didn't belong in such a place, but a man with calloused hands pushed her forward into the warm glow of lanterns.

"Move your feet, child," he scolded. "I can't afford to deal with your nonsense any longer."

Asaji swallowed hard, pushing down the ball of fear swelling in her throat. She shuffled forward, trying to get away from the rough hand squeezing down on her shoulder. As she was about to force herself up the steps, the curtains were pushed open and out emerged the most beautiful thing Asaji had ever seen.

All the noise and confusion seemed to stop, the world freezing around her. Asaji found herself and the women standing together in silence, as if they were the only two people in all of _Nippon_.

She couldn't stop herself from looking into the almond shaped eyes, planted in the middle of an ivory face. Beads hung down like wisteria along her cheeks, dripping from a royal blue flower pinned neatly into the _Geisha's_ large hair. The soft lights made the golden leaves shine against the creamy silk of the brilliant _kimono_, filling Asaji's chest with soothing warmth. Something she hadn't felt in what seemed like ages.

Memories flooded back to Asaji; she hadn't seen a _Geisha_ since her father's parties. Parties that now seemed like children's fairy tales and the taste of her father, quickly fading from her mind.

The _Geisha_ floated down the stairs, not breaking the look she shared with the small girl. Her eyes held no bitterness or malice.

Asaji began to cry, she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. The man's grip loosened, for he was clearly taken by the sight of such a beauty.

The _Geisha_ reached the end of the steps, her wooden _zori_ clicking as they hit the cold stone. She knelt down carefully in front of Asaji and with a delicate hand; she reached out slowly as if to pet a frightened rabbit. The woman gently touched Asaji's ice cold cheek, and brushed away her tears before stroking her dirty hair softly away from her face.

Asaji's shoulders jerked involuntarily from a held in sob. She dared not make a sound.

The _Geisha's _deep red lips parted, revealing perfect teeth, the color of her painted face as she smiled. "Don't be afraid little one," she whispered for only Asaji's ears.

But before her fear could disappear the curtains of the _okiya_ were pushed aside again and out stepped a haggard old woman. The reverie was shattered, and the world began to rotate once again.

"Pull your sleeves from the ground!" the elderly woman scolded. "Don't touch such filthy animals. You're late already; do you want to dirty yourself with such a reputation?" Her voice was gravelly and biting, like a rabid dog's growl.

"Her eyes are moving really fast, that's a good sign she's still alert." A voice came from beside her, but it didn't belong to the man, still mesmerized by the _Geisha_ at her feet. "She's probably just dreaming."

The lanterns faded, becoming small orbs of light taking the people with them until Asaji's vision became a thick blackness.

"So she'll be okay?" Sayo spoke, looking down at her sister. "Oh, her eyes are flickering; I think she's coming to."

Asaji frowned, having difficulty opening her heavy eyelids. She wanted to escape the darkness that had fallen over her. She wanted to see the _Geisha's_ smiling face once again.

"She's… frowning, that's not a good sign," Yamazaki said.

Her blue eyes revealed themselves, settling on Sayo who leaned over her, a look of worry chiseled into her forehead. "Did you… Did I…" Asaji paused, her throat was unbelievably dry. "What happened?"

"You passed out," Yamazaki explained.

Asaji sat up, her arms wobbling beneath her. "Where are we?"

"We're back at the Shinsengumi house, how are you feeling?" Sayo put a hand on her forehead gently.

"You should lie back down; do you feel dizzy or nauseated at all?" Yamazaki knelt beside her, studying her face carefully.

"We're back home…? That means… someone had to carry me…" Asaji tore her eyes from Sayo's and looked away, ashamed. "I'm so sorry, Sayo-_sama_… I didn't mean to, I mean… No, I feel fine, just guilty."

The door slid open and Heisuke peeked in. "Is she awake yet?" He spotted Asaji sitting up looking embarrassed and slightly dazed. "Asa-_chan_! You're okay!"

"Heisuke, could you go get some tea for Asaji, _onegai_," Yamazaki asked, not looking away from his patient.

"_Hai_, for Asa-_chan_."

Sayo took Asaji's hand, and helped her to lie back down. "What do you think caused her to faint like that? Nothing like this has happened before…" She trailed off in thought.

"I don't know, she was fine moments before we stepped into…"

"Yes strange," Sayo cut in quickly. "Asaji you should go back to sleep, get some more rest."

"Actually it's best if she stays awake, and talking. At least until we're sure she doesn't have a concussion."

"Oh… really?" Sayo looked down at Asaji, and stroked back the hair from her face. "Asaji, have you hit your head recently?"

Asaji kept her eyes to the ceiling, still afraid to look at her sister.

"…Asaji?" Yamazaki tried to move into view.

"I'm no good at talking for long periods of time… Sayo-_sama_ has all the good stories…"

"But she's not the one that could have a possible head injury."

"But… my head doesn't' hurt. I feel fine," she dismissed.

"Even so…"

Heisuke stepped back into the room, carrying a steaming cup of _ochya_. "Are you feeling better now? You scared me back there, what was that all about?" He placed the tea in her hands.

"She was feeling ill, that's all," Sayo said.

Asaji knew well what her sister's tone meant and kept any details she wanted to share to herself. "Yeah, I… just lost it for a second, that's normal right?"

"Actually…" Yamazaki started.

"Ooh, tea! Thank you very much Heisuke-_kun_!" Asaji tried desperately to change the subject. Sayo helped her lift her head so she could take a sip. "Delicious."

"Yeah, no problem." Heisuke sat down next to Yamazaki.

"Where are Shinpachi-_san_ and Sano-_san_? They're not still making fun of Hijikata-_san_, I hope… or singing about rice fields."

Sayo smiled at her. "No, no, I put them to bed, don't worry about them."

Yamazaki shook his head in disapproval.

"I hope one day they'll let me go with them without making such a big deal of it," Heisuke said.

"When you were asleep, did you dream about anything? You looked pretty restless." Yamazaki turned his attention back to Asaji.

"That's not important, dreams are private after all." Sayo set Asaji's head back on her pillow and took the tea from her hands.

Yamazaki glanced at Sayo suspiciously.

"Yeah, it's funny that you mention dreams… because I had a really colorful one… it was like I was actually there, seeing the people smelling the scents… I'm not exactly sure where I was, but it had a familiar feel to it."

"I love those kinds of dreams! Where you feel like you're actually there, even if you don't know exactly where you are." Heisuke smiled.

"Aren't those dreams funny… I've had a couple like that myself, once I dreamt I was eating my favorite sweat bean cake, I swear I could taste and smell every bite… the strangest sensation," Sayo said, brushing the dream off as nothing.

Yamazaki watched her carefully as she spoke.

"Do you think you men could leave us alone for a bit? I'll keep her awake, don't worry." Sayo smiled sweetly in response to Yamazaki's accusing gaze.

He stood up, letting it alone for the time being. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate."

"Thank you again, Yama-_sama_, Heisuke-_kun_." Asaji tried to smile at them, but she was tired and the small amount of energy she had was quickly fading.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Asa-_chan_!" Heisuke smiled and waved as he and Yamazaki left the room.

"Are you really alright little Asaji? What happened back there?" Worry spread of Sayo's face once again.

Asaji frowned. "I don't know… I remember spying on you in the tea house." She blushed. "Well, we weren't really spying… I mean… I didn't mean to…" She paused, recomposing herself. "The last thing I remember seeing was you in your _kimono_… and then waking up here, after having that crazy dream… I wish you could have been there with me! Oh Sayo-_sama_ you should have seen it! The most beautiful woman I've ever seen! But oh, there were these two retched people… I felt so small… Do you think… Do you think this could have been one of my memories?" She paused to watch her sister's reaction.

Sayo was no longer looking at her sister, her eyes moved as if she was deep in thought. Quickly she regained composure and looked into Asaji's sweet blue eyes once again. "Maybe… Though let's hope your memories don't include any 'retched people', _ne_?

"Yes… I suppose you're right." Asaji frowned. "I hate not being able to remember… I can barely remember mom and dad sometimes." She sighed sadly. "I wish you would just tell me stories of what happened, after the accident…"

"I told you Asaji, it's important for you to remember things on your own. If I have to tell them to you, you're not ready to remember them," Sayo spoke bitterly, her voice strained; she had explained this too many times before.

"I'm sorry…" Asaji apologized, but this time she didn't look away. "Is something wrong?"

Sayo shook her head, folding her hands in her lap. "Spying, _ne_? Did you see anything interesting?" She didn't want to put her sister under any more stress, not when she was in such a poor condition.

"I saw something that I wish I would've never seen; Shinpachi and Sano singing!" Asaji laughed into her sleeve, trying to relieve the tension tightening in her chest. There was no use arguing with Sayo, for she knew how their conversation would end. "Oh and Hajime was hitting on some _Geisha_… that was a new thing to watch. Heisuke-_kun_ got more out of it than I did, though… He's going to use it as blackmail!" Asaji nodded knowingly. "How was your evening out?"

"It was… interesting to say the least. It was somewhat of a breath of fresh air, believe it or not. I think I actually enjoyed myself a little."

"A little?" Asaji smiled. "That's more than I'm sure you'd admit in front of them…" She laughed, showing a hint of the wisdom she held inside. "The _Samurai_ here are really nice to us…"

"Yeah…" Sayo paused in thought. "They really are…"

XXX

Late the next morning Shinpachi stumbled into the dining room, pulling his green bandana over his eyes. "My head is not in a good place right now," he moaned.

"Is it ever?" Sayo goaded.

"I don't understand how you're not in as terrible shape as the rest of us, Hajime hasn't even gotten out of bed!"

"Well my dear Shinpachi, I'll let you in on a little trick of mine…"

"_Eh_? What is it?"

"Don't drink anymore _sake_ than it takes to wet your lips." She winked at him.

Shinpachi smirked. "Aren't you a witty one?"

Sano dragged his feet into the room, rubbing his face with a tired hand. He nodded at Shinpachi as he sat down on his pillow. "Hey, you're already up."

"You feeling as bad as I am?" Shinpachi asked, taking a seat next to him.

Sano stretched his muscular arms, reaching them high above his head. "Nah, real men can handle the morning after."

"Real men? Hey!"

"Hajime up yet?"

Shinpachi crossed his arms in front of his broad chest. "No."

Sano smiled and shook his head.

"You really can handle your _sake_ that well, Sano-_san_?" Sayo watched him; she didn't fall for his act.

XXX

Heisuke sat on the steps of one of the main pouches, watching Asaji happily scrubbing the floors. "I still don't see why you got up so early…"

"My name is _Asa_, _ne_?" She smiled at him, looking up from the rag for only a moment.

"Well yeah… but…"

"I… caused a lot of problems yesterday; I don't want to be a nuisance around here…"

"Don't worry; you're not a problem at all!" Heisuke reassured her.

"Thanks Heisuke." Asaji stood up and turned to him. "Well, the floors are all done…" She put her hands on her hips.

"That means it's time for fun!" Heisuke threw his arms into the air, nearly hitting Hijikata in the face.

"Asaji-_chan_, I need you to do something for me…" Hijikata winked at her, speaking in a seductive tone.

"And there goes fun time…" Heisuke dropped his arms to his side, hanging his head.

"What is it Hijikata-_san_?" Asaji asked, concerned.

"Since most of our men are in… bad shape. I need you to accompany Souji into town, to do a bit of shopping. If you're feeling well enough?"

"I'll go too," Heisuke offered.

"I need you to help Sayo with the other captains; they've been giving her a hard time…"

"Sorry Heisuke-_kun_." Asaji turned to Hijikata and bowed, clutching the damp rag in her small hands. "I will go with Souji-_san_… do you know where he is?"

"He should be in his room. Feel free to see him whenever you're ready to leave." Hijikata nodded to her and walked away.

"Looks like we'll have to wait until tomorrow." Heisuke pouted, waiting to speak until Hijikata was out of sight.

After Asaji hung her rag to dry and poured out the dirty water, Heisuke escorted her into the house where Shinpachi and Sano sat, rowdy as ever.

"Please, don't throw things… I'll make more tea," Sayo pleaded, nearly ready to start pulling out her long hair.

Sano reached over to pick up his now empty cup off the floor.

"I'm… sorry…" Shinpachi apologized to Sano as if it pained him deeply.

Sano sighed. "No, I'm sorry."

The two of them hugged, slapping each other on the back like the manly men they were.

"Shouldn't you be apologizing to Sayo… she is the one who has to clean up after you two…" Heisuke pointed out, looking around at the spilled tea and broken bowls scattered across the floor.

"Oh dear… what a mess… I'm sorry I can't help you clean up Sayo… but Heisuke is here to help!" Asaji tried to smile at her sister.

Heisuke, too, forced a smile. "Yep, cleaning up after these two is what I live for…"

"Hey… that's basically what we're doing with _our_ lives." Asaji narrowed her eyes at him, detecting his sarcasm.

Heisuke put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry…"

Asaji took a deep breath, collecting her courage. "Well, I'm going to go get Souji-_san_ now…"

"Oh, how come? You're not leaving me, are you?" Sayo raised an eyebrow.

Shinpachi let go of Sano and turned to Sayo. "Where's that tea?" he demanded.

Sayo sighed. "Coming… coming…" she waved to Asaji and walked into the kitchen.

"Please, Heisuke, take care of my sister." Asaji begged him.

"I promise on my honor—" Heisuke ducked as Shinpachi threw a pillow at him. "—that I will try my best not to die as well."

"… Good enough for me." Asaji smiled and attempted to step over the broken dishes on her way to the bedrooms.

Heisuke threw the pillow back at Shinpachi before following Sayo into the kitchen. "How long have you been putting up with those two?"

"Since they crawled out of the depths of hell. They've been arguing all morning about who's more of a man. This apparently is proven by who can break the most dishes." Sayo poured warm tea into fresh cups. "I wish they would have followed Hajime's example and stayed in bed. I'm not used to dealing with men the morning after they've been drinking…"

"Oh? But you've seen many drunken men then?" Heisuke teased.

"… No, why would you ask that?" Sayo snapped, getting defensive.

"Huh? I was only joking…"

"Oh," Sayo laughed nervously. "I'm sorry." She set the cups on a tray and picked it up, preparing herself for reentering the room.

"It's about time." Shinpachi snatched the tea from Sayo before she could place it in front of him.

"Quit being so grumpy… If you break these ones, I'm not getting you more," Sayo warned.

"But that's your job, _ne_?"

"And your job is to fight; I bet even I could take you this morning, and I've never held a sword."

Shinpachi narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're on… except could we do it in here? The sun is kind of bright today…"

Sayo rolled her eyes.

XXX

Asaji sat in front of the room shared by the captains, taking a deep breath before she whispered, "_Shitsureishimasu_," and slid open the door. "_Ano_… Souji-_san_…"

Souji sat in the middle of the room on a folded futon mat. He held his katana unsheathed in his hands and ran a coarse cloth along the silver blade. As Asaji stepped nervously into the room, he looked up, flashing her a smile. "Yes?"

"I was told by Hijikata-_san_ to accompany you to the store today…" She bowed.

"Oh, really? He wants me to go in… Great. I suppose you're ready to go now? Best get this over with…" Souji stood, speaking with an exaggerated annoyance to hide his true feelings. He would quite enjoy Asaji's company on this errand.

"_H-hai_." Asaji moved out of his way as he pushed through the door.

XXX

Shinpachi took a large gulp of tea. "Ahh…" He sighed.

"You're going to burn your mouth if you keep drinking it like that," Heisuke warned, sitting back and watching him drink.

Shinpachi waved his hand dismissively.

"Real mean drink their tea like this!" Sano flexed.

Sayo leaned on her hands and knees mopping up the spilled tea. She swept up broken pieces of cups as she worked.

Sano leaned over to Shinpachi, whispering, "When she's bent over like that I can see down her _kimono_."

Shinpachi smacked the tea out of his hand. "Don't stare at her! Keep your filthy eyes to yourself!"

"Darn it Shinpachi…" Sayo cursed, watching the tea hit the ground and smash against the hard wood floors.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do! If I want to stare at a lady, I will!" Sano yelled, and knocked the tea out of Shinpachi's hand.

"…This is getting messy." Heisuke grabbed a second rag and began helping Sayo. "You two should start acting like adults!"

"Exactly why I am free to look at her." Sano pointed rudely at Sayo.

"You can't!" Shinpachi restrained himself from an act of violence forming at his fingertips.

"Why not?"

"Because…" Shinpachi stopped yelling and frowned.

Sayo sighed and turned her attention back to the spilled tea.

XXX

"Don't get lost back there," Souji teased as he glanced back at Asaji who struggled to keep up with his quick pace.

"Why are you…walking so fast?" Asaji asked, slightly out of breath.

"It gets things done faster. Going slow wastes time."

Asaji sighed and looked down at her feet, silently telling them to go faster. In front of her, Souji suddenly stopped, and Asaji ran into his back. "Sorry…. I…wasn't paying attention…"

Souji turned and held back a smile. "We're here," he said, pointing in front of him to a long dirt road surrounded by busy shops. Children ran through the street, chasing each other and laughing, some searched the gutters for dropped coins with which they could buy sweets. Customers flooded the shops, shouting numbers as they bartered for lower prices.

"Okay," Asaji said, taking out the list of things they needed and following Souji forward.

"_Irashai_!" A store keeper called out to them as they walked past. "Need some fish? Freshly caught this morning. Finest in this town. How about a nice big one for you and your wife? I bet she could make a great dinner out of it."

Souji stared at him for a moment. "My wife?" he repeated, glancing back at Asaji. "Oh no…no, no, she's not my wife…we're not married."

"_Sumimasen_. Your girlfriend then. You better snatch her up before someone else does. She's a pretty little thing."

Asaji blushed. "Th-thank you," she stuttered and bowed. "Um…I'm going to see…whatever is over there," she said before stumbling away.

Souji watched Asaji leave and turned to the shopkeeper with a slight frown; the shopkeeper simply smiled back.

"I guess they could make some fish for dinner tonight…"

"Great!" the shopkeeper replied, handing him a large fish wrapped in paper.

Souji took it and looked around for Asaji, but quickly realized she was lost in the crowd. "Now where did she go…" he muttered. Souji spotted her brown hair by a gift stand; he walked over and stood behind her. "Were these on the list?"

She jumped and spun around revealing an embarrassed expression; Souji held back a laugh and glanced up to see what she had been looking at.

Rows upon rows of Calligraphy sets lay spread out on the table. The one that caught his eye was the one closest to Asaji's hand. The outside was an emerald green color, while the inside lining was a deep red. The top held five Calligraphy brushes, each a different color. They had a gold band wrapped around the top and bottom, finished with a small character written on the end.

On the bottom laid a small, white brush holder, complete with small, detailed blue designs, a small container of red ink, and two small blocks with ornate dragon designs on the sides of them.

It seemed that this one also caught Asaji's eye, too, as she had one small hand tentatively touching the top of it, obviously trying to be careful.

"N-no, these weren't on the list… I was just… passing by here and stopped to look at them…aren't they pretty?" she asked with a smile. "I've seen so many kinds, but I don't recall ever owning one."

"Yes, they are quite pretty," Souji said, handing her the large package in his hands. "I got fish for dinner."

"Great, it looks good," Asaji said, glancing at the list in her other hand. "Let's see…"

She turned around and started making her way to the next shop. Souji hesitated, glancing once more at the Calligraphy set, then looking up to see Asaji already at the next shop. He sighed and hastened to catch up with her. He reached her moments later and looked at her sternly. "If you get kidnapped, it'll be hard for me to feel responsible with your running off so much…"

"You should take care of your children better!" one of the shopkeepers said. "Why don't you make up for it by buying you daughter some nice, healthy vegetables?"

He smiled down at Asaji, who stared up at him sadly. "I think I liked it better when they thought I was your wife…" she muttered.

Souji held back a laugh and turned to the shopkeeper. "She's not my daughter, she's my—"

"Oh, my mistake! Your girlfriend!" He looked once more at Asaji. "You look so young, I'm very sorry."

Souji smiled. "Sure…we'll take some vegetables…" He handed him some coins and, once he was given the vegetables, handed them to Asaji.

"She sure looks young to be your girlfriend, though," the shopkeeper muttered again, giving him a disapproving gaze.

"How old do you think I am?" Souji asked with a glare. "Come on Asaji dear," he said, putting his arm around her and guiding her away, looking back at the shopkeeper over his shoulder. "The shopkeepers in _Kyo_ sure are over friendly…you'd think this sword around my belt would help them keep their mouths shut…"

Staring at the ground, Asaji tried to hide her blushing. "Yeah…I'm sorry…"

"No reason to be sorry. It was his mistake, not yours. I don't think you look too young."

"Thank you. I'm almost an adult, and I thought I looked like it…but… I suppose not," she replied with a sigh.

"Forget about it, let's just go home. Was there anything else on your list?"

Asaji looked down at it and nodded. "We need lots of rice, tea, a few different spices…and maybe some tea glasses if Sano and Shinpachi continue to break things as they were when I left…"

Souji let out a small chuckle. "I'm sure Hijikata-_san_ will stop them before it gets that far. How much rice does it say we need?"

Asaji glanced down at the note, then back at him. "A lot…"

Souji smiled. "We can probably get it over there," he said, pointing to a small shop a few steps away.

As the two walked over there, Souji talked to the man working there, telling him how much rice they needed. The man nodded and handed him two large bags of rice; Asaji looked up at Souji as he effortlessly lifted them up and turned to her. "Okay, next up tea?" he asked.

She hesitated before nodding her head, finding her mouth non-responsive. She fell in line behind him as they made their way to a small place where they sold tea ingredients, and furtively glanced up at him. His long blue sleeves were drawn down slightly from having the rice set on his shoulder, and she could see part of his arm. She blushed noticing for the first time the indents along his arms from his muscles.

"You know, when you said a lot, I was expecting more than this," Souji said, interrupting her thoughts; he turned back and smiled at her.

"W-well, it's a lot for someone like me to carry…" Asaji pointed out, quickly jerking her head to the side to hide her prolonged staring.

Souji seemed to be satisfied – with either her answer or her reaction, Asaji wasn't sure – and he turned back around as they entered a small shop selling different spices and herbs, as well as other tea ingredients.

Asaji went to work right away, picking out the different things on the list and handing the bunch to the old man sitting behind a desk. After she bought them, she took the basket she had brought with her, already filled with the fish and vegetables, and made room for the rest of the items she had obtained.

"Is that everything?" Souji asked.

"I believe so," Asaji said, double checking the list; when she had made sure she didn't forget anything, she looked up and paused, staring in the distance. "Is that…Hajime-_san_?"

Souji turned and followed her gaze. "It…looks like him. What is he doing, I thought he was still in bed?"

As they grew closer and closer, Asaji realized he was holding a small, ornate hair clip in his hands, examining it closely.

"Are you buying that for your Geisha friend, Hajime-_kun?_" Souji asked.

Without looking up, the clip slipped from Hajime's hands, making a small clanging noise on the table where the rest of the hair accessories laid.

Asaji looked up at Souji with a small frown; she didn't know he had found out the details about the events that went on at the tea house. Brushing it aside, she figured he found out a lot of things just by being a good listener.

Finally turning to them, Hajime's face was smooth and expressionless. "What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Nothing as exciting as what you're doing," Souji replied, a mischievous grin on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hajime said. "I'm getting this for Yamazaki-_san_. He needs it for his Geisha disguise, and he asked me to purchase it while he's away on a mission."

Souji continued smiling, giving the impression he didn't buy Hajime's story.

"That's so kind of you," Asaji said.

Hajime acknowledged her compliment with a look before turning back to Souji. "Now, if there's nothing else you need, I will be on my way," he said, picking up the hair clip once more.

With one hand, he took out enough money from one pocket and handed it to the old woman running the small stand, and put the hair clip in his other pocket, continuing on his way, not looking back.

* * *

_Translation Notes_:

_Nippon - _Japan  
_Zori - _The wooden sandles that _Geisha_ wear  
_Okiya_ - A house where _Geisha_ live  
_Sake_ - Rice wine or liquor_  
Asa_ - Morning  
_Shitsureishimasu _- Excuse me  
_Ano_ - Um  
_Irashai_ - Welcome (to our shop)  
_Sumimasen_ - Sorry  
_Kyo_ - The capitol (Kyoto)


	11. Surprises

_Authors' Note:_

**Meeshell**: Hey, just to let you readers know, this chapter is more of a fun chapter than a serious one; there are a few modern references that are thrown in there to add humor, so just over look them. C:  
**Emelee**: Tch they shouldn't over look them! They're important...  
**Meeshell**: Well... They should...just go along with it, or something...  
**Emelee**: Yes... just go along with it... Anyways, this chapter is mostly for the amusement of us authors; it doesn't really have anything to do with the plot besides subtle relationship advancement.  
**Meeshell**: Subtle? *cough* Yeah...well...I mean, this chapter is kind of funny for the readers, too, _ne_? ...I hope so...  
**Emelee**: If they do find it amusing, they should review and let us know *wink*. Thanks to all you readers who did review, we _hontou_ appreciate it! It really pushes us to update more often than once a week.  
**Meeshell**: Yeah! Even if we didn't really feel like our writing skills were good enough! I mean...even if we didn't feel like writing that day! I...I mean... uhh... thanks for the reviews! I love the really long ones with guesses as to what is going to happen next! It shows you guys are really getting into it! =D  
**Emelee**: And helps us make quick changes to the plot line... to keep you guessing... just kidding. What else did we need to talk about?  
**Meeshell**: Hmm...Let's see, "Talk about this chapter" - check!, "Thank them for their reviews" - check!, "Write the chapter" ...oh, check! I can't think of anything else, can you?  
**Emelee**: Uhm, oh translation notes! I went through and added a little section to the end of each chapter translating the bits and pieces of Japanese we used. So for those of you who have been lying awake at night thinking "what could that Japanese word possibly mean?" you should go back and peek at the _Translation Notes_.  
**Meeshell**: ...Do you have Fantasia on VHS?  
**Emelee**: I think so, somewhere, I really should check, huh...  
**Meeshell**: Yeah...I'd feel bad if we asked Sean for a VHS player when we don't even have the VHS… but I'll ask him, anyway!  
**Emelee**: Okay, I'll look tomorrow; all our VHS movies are packed away somewhere... I'm pretty sure I have it though...  
**Meeshell**: Okay, I trust you! C: Sorry! Sean just texted me.  
**Emelee**: I figured. I think we're pretty much finished.  
**Meeshell**: Okay, I'm not sure what else to say...  
**Emelee**: Yeah I dunno... just a conclusion. Thank them for sitting through this long and painful conversation?  
**Meeshell**: Well...thank you for reading through this awesomely-long Authors' Note... we hope you enjoy/enjoyed this chapter/all of the other chapters/future chapters! Keep up those reviews! =D  
**Emelee**: _Jyane~!_  
**Meeshell**: _Matta~!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer~ **We don't own Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan, or anything relating to it. Zan nen desu ne?_

* * *

Chapter Eleven  
_Surprises_

Souji stepped around a corner, glancing around curiously, searching for something. When he came up empty, he noticed Sayo in the next room over. "Where's Asaji? I have a… surprise for her," he said, walking up to her casually.

"A surprise, huh? Getting mushy are we?" Sayo replied with a knowing glance.

"You don't even know what the surprise is…how can you say that?" Souji fought back a blush as he spoke.

"Well, for one, you aren't acting like your usual…cocky self," Sayo laughed. "I think she's out back with Yamazaki-_san_."

"Yama…zaki…" Souji said with a determined look; he rushed past Sayo and opened the door, quickly exiting.

XXX

"Are you sure it goes this way?" Asaji asked, holding up a black robe in her hands.

"Yes, I'm sure. I already showed you…" Yamazaki replied, turning around the robe and wrapping it around Asaji.

"But…I think it goes the other way."

"No, it goes this way."

Suddenly the door burst open, leaving Souji standing in the doorway, his eyes beginning to narrow at what he saw. Asaji turned and looked at him curiously as Yamazaki held her robe, trying to put it back on correctly.

"Asaji! Why aren't you wearing a robe! Yamazaki, get your hands off her!" Souji exclaimed.

Yamazaki put up his hands defensively. "I was only helping her—"

"I don't want to hear it!" Souji rushed over and covered Asaji with the black robe.

"That's the wrong way…" Yamazaki sighed.

"That's enough from you!" Souji spat, pulling Asaji toward the door.

"I have another robe under this Souji-_san_! Calm down please!" Asaji cried, trying to undo the robe.

"Keep your clothes on!"

"If you want her to be properly dressed, then you should let me fix it…" Yamazaki said.

"This is the right way!" Asaji protested.

Suddenly Yamazaki was in front of the two, blocking their exit.

"Get away! We have important matters to discuss," Souji glared.

"You're acting like a child. Didn't your parents teach you how to share?" Yamazaki retorted.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you how to—you know what? Shouldn't you be off spying on someone!"

"No, today's my day off," Yamazaki pointed out. "That's why I asked Asaji to come in here and see if she wanted a spy outfit. She and Heisuke were talking about them."

Asaji jumped in between the two, holding out her hands. "I'm sure everyone can get what they want here…" she said, trying to prevent the situation from getting violent.

"Well, that's very nice and everything, but she's got other places to be," Souji replied.

Sayo peeked her head out the still open door, "I heard kids yelling, is everyone okay? Does anyone need a Band-Aid™?" she asked, holding up a small box and shaking it.

"Someone's about to," Souji said narrowing his eyes.

"I dare you," Yamazaki shot him a challenging glare.

"No please! Keep the swords away!" Asaji begged.

Sayo sighed. "Why did Hijikata have to choose to go on a mission today…? I need my men; I can't handle this on my own!"

"You don't need to handle anything, I got this," Souji said, picking Asaji up and taking her inside the house.

Yamazaki pulled out a _shuriken_ and looked for his moment to strike.

"If you throw that, no supper for a week," Sayo warned.

"But _moooom_," Yamazaki whined, and then frowned. "Wait, you're not my mom!" He threw the small knife, but to his dismay, it missed the door and became stuck in the wood frame.

Sayo smiled and took out the knife before walking inside.

Asaji blushed as Souji carried her through the house. "Umm…Souji… can you please put me down? I'm scared of heights…"

"I'm not that tall…"

"But you're taller than me…" Asaji said, looking behind him. "Is Yama-_sama_ okay?"

"He's fine," Souji sighed as he set her down. "I have…something for you. But…if you tell anyone about this…I'll kill you! So you have to promise not to."

As he spoke, he fiddled with something in his pocket.

Asaji looked at his pocket before looking back up at him. "That…depends on what it is," she said with a suspicious gaze. "It's not something that _you_ could be killed over, is it? Because I don't want the _Shinsengumi_ after you if they somehow find it…"

"No, it's nothing like that. Just promise that you won't tell anyone."

"I promise," Asaji said with a smile. "Now what is it?"

Souji reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, flinching at the sound of footsteps approaching from down the hallway.

"Ah, Asaji-_chan_, Okita-_san_, what are you two doing inside on a day like this?" Kondou asked as he joined them.

"This is none of your concern, Commander," Souji replied, trying to hide the box at his side.

Sayo walked in, and spotted Kondou. "Ah, Commander, I have…a surprise for you," she said, smiling at Souji as she pulled out an identical box from her pocket.

"What is this?" Kondou said with a hearty laugh.

"What is this?" Souji yelled.

Sayo handed Kondou the box. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

"_Hi-mi-tsu_," Kondou agreed, carefully opening the box.

Asaji leaned to Souji. "Do they have this kind of secret thing going on, too?" she asked.

Souji didn't respond; he was too busy glaring at Sayo.

"Ah, this is fabulous!" Kondou exclaimed; he held out a little Calligraphy and ink set for them to see. "How did you know I wanted one of these?"

"I just…had a feeling," Sayo said, continuing to smile at Souji.

As Kondou closely examined his new present, Souji roughly grabbed Sayo's arm. "How, why? Did you follow me? Did you know? Why?" he whispered angrily.

Sayo shrugged. "I had some help… Someone doesn't like you, and wanted to ruin your surprise," she said, nodding her head in the direction of the nearby window.

Souji turned and saw Yamazaki sitting on the other side of the window, an evil smile playing on his lips.

"Look at these Asaji-_chan_! Aren't they beautiful?" Kondou asked, showing her them more closely. "Hijikata-_san_ made a lovely choice in keeping you two fine young ladies around."

"Yes, they're very lovely, Kondou-_sama_!" Asaji called out waving to Kondou as he walked away; she glanced down at the box in her own hands. "Oh, is this a Calligraphy set? That's so nice of you…but since Kondou-_san_ and Sayo-_sama_ know about it…does that mean you have to kill me now?" she asked Souji, flinching.

Souji sighed. "No…it's not you I'll be killing," he glared at Sayo once again.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger! I was just doing something nice for the Commander," Sayo defended.

"Why don't you open your surprise Asaji, even though it isn't really a surprise any longer?" Souji asked, folding her fingers around the box.

"Okay!" Asaji said with a smile; she opened the box, containing the same Calligraphy set. "Oh wow…it's so beautiful…don't tell Kondou-_san_, but I think this one is better!"

Souji allowed a smile to form on his face. "I hope you'll be able to practice cursive _kanji_ now."

"That's so thoughtful…thank you very much," Asaji said as she bowed low.

"Well, lunch is ready. Shall I go serve it?" Sayo asked.

"That sounds like a good idea," Souji said. "I was thinking…since Hijikata and the others are gone, maybe you two could join us?"

"In the main room? Eat with the members? Really?" Sayo asked, shocked.

Souji nodded and smiled at Asaji.

"Are we allowed to do that?" Asaji questioned.

"Sure," he said. "I'm sure Kondou wouldn't mind."

"Okay, let's go make lunch!" Asaji grabbed her sister's hand and ran toward the kitchen.

"But I'm already finished," Sayo pointed out as the two ran. "We just have to put the rice into bowls and the tea into cups."

"Sorry, I was just excited," Asaji panted; she stopped running and rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. "Well…we're already here. I'll get the rice, you can get the tea?"

Sayo nodded and slid open the door to the kitchen. She poured the tea into bowls and helped Asaji put the rice into cups before walking into the room to serve.

Kondou smiled as he saw the two girls. "Ah, what a pleasant surprise, my new favorite person," he said as Sayo set his tray in front of him; she blushed as she made her way to Hajime.

"Please, hold yourself back Commander," Hajime advised.

Kondou laughed and waved his hand as Asaji placed food in front of Souji and Heisuke.

"Looks good, Asa-_chan_!" Heisuke complimented with a smile.

"Sayo-_sama_ is an excellent cook," Asaji replied with a knowing nod.

Sayo stood nervously in the corner for a moment before spotting an empty pillow next to Kondou. She walked over and took a seat. Kondou smiled at her as he ate his rice; Hajime looked slightly annoyed as he ate his own.

"Oh…I'll be back, I have to get an extra pillow," Asaji said with a bow before shuffling out.

"Why the long face, Saito-_san_?" Souji asked with a smile.

"What long face?" Hajime demanded.

Souji continued to smile at him.

"I do not have a long face."

Out of the corner of his eye, Souji saw Yamazaki come into the room, moving his cushion into their circle.

"What are you doing?" Souji asked.

"…nothing, why do you ask?" Yamazaki said.

"What are you even doing here? You're not even a member of the Shinsengumi!"

"And yet they let me go on more missions than you."

"That's not true! I'm one of the founding members!"

"Then why aren't you sitting over there?" Yamazaki asked, motioning toward Kondou and Sayo.

"Why aren't you sitting outside the window?"

"Because I'm allowed to eat in here."

"By Hijikata-_san_, I assume?"

"And every other _Shinsengumi_ member."

"Minus one…"

"Thankfully that one doesn't get to make the decisions for me."

The two turned and locked in a glare as Asaji walked back into the room.

She held up a pillow proudly. "I found one!"

Souji and Yamazaki turned to her, still glaring. Asaji stopped in her tracks. "Did…I pick the wrong kind of pillow…?" she asked worried.

"These pillows are pretty boring…" Sayo said picking at the corner of the cushion she sat on. "Whose pillow is this, anyway? It's so ugly…"

"That's Hijikata-_san_'s pillow," Kondou replied with a laugh.

"Oh really…?" Sayo said, a smile creeping on her face. "That means I'm…kind of in charge."

As Sayo finished her sentence, Hajime stopped chewing his rice.

"Why does that seem so familiar…?" Asaji said thoughtfully before holding up the pillow once more. "So…do I just…put it anywhere?"

"Of course," Souji replied with a softened smile.

"Okay!" Asaji set it on the floor on the other side of the room.

"Well…you can put it a little closer to us…we don't bite," Souji said.

"There's room right here," Yamazaki added as he pat the empty space next to him.

"So, Sayo-_chan_, as Vice President, what is your first order of business?" Kondou asked.

Sayo tapped her chopsticks on her lips as she pondered. "Hmm…my first order of business… All male Shinsengumi members must go topless."

Hajime dropped his cup of tea, spilling it on the floor.

"Oh dear! Hajime, please be more careful!" Sayo exclaimed. "Heisuke, grab a rag and clean that up!"

"Yes Vice President," Heisuke bowed and rushed off to find a rag.

"I like this…" Sayo smiled.

Yamazaki raised his chopsticks to address Sayo. "Sayo-_san_, as Souji pointed out earlier, I am not a _Shinsengumi_ member, so I am exempt from this law, correct?"

Souji smirked. "Scared of showing what you have? Or, excuse me, what you don't have, huh? It's okay, no one here is judging you," he goaded with a smile.

"Actually, I like to consider myself part of the _Shinsengumi_, so I will take part in this," Yamazaki said.

"Is this some kind of training thing, Sayo-_sama_?" Asaji asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes…I'm training my willpower. I want to see how long I can go before I jump one of these boys," Sayo explained.

Before anyone could say anything, Hajime's nose squirted out blood.

"Hajime! Are you okay? Oh my goodness! Someone get him another rag!" Sayo gasped.

"Jump…them?" Asaji repeated, turning to Souji. "Is that some kind of game…?"

Souji's eyes widened as he tried to smile. "Well…you see, Asa-_chan_…" Souji started, looking at Yamazaki for help.

Yamazaki smiled. "Please, continue, Souji," he prompted.

"I'll…tell you later."

"Okay," Asaji smiled, then turned to Sayo. "Am I going to jump one of them, too?"

"I hope not! You're awfully young…" Sayo said. "Though I think there are a few men in this room who would feel differently."

Asaji glanced curiously at everyone, Souji and Yamazaki turned their heads away, hiding a blush and Heisuke nonchalantly raised his hand.

"Oh, okay…I guess I'll wait a little bit longer before I take part in the game…" Asaji finally said, picking up her chopsticks.

Kondou laughed as he ate his food. "This is all good fun…and this food is delicious."

"You're sure in a good mood, Commander," Souji pointed out.

"When you get presents as lovely as that Calligraphy set, it's hard not to be happy," Kondou replied with a smile.

Sayo turned her attention back to the pillow she sat on. "About that…I have another idea. If you would do me the honor of letting me borrow that gift…I think these pillows could use a little spicing up…"

"Why of course, I'd be happy to lend them to you."

Hajime finished cleaning up and sighed with relief. "Finally, a comment that is not out of line…"

"And after I'm done with the pillows, maybe I can paint you Hajime!" Sayo giggled.

Hajime tore the rag in his hands in half as he stared at Sayo.

Asaji frowned and leaned to Souji. "Why is Hajime acting so weird…? First he drops his tea cup, then he gets a bloody nose, and now he's ripping rags…"

"It's his…allergies…"

"What's he allergic to?"

"The comments your sister keeps making."

XXX

Later on that night, the same group met for dinner; the rest of the _Shinsengumi _was still out on their mission.

Sayo sat on Hijikata's pillow with a smile, eating a piece of fish. "This feels much better…"

"I feel so much more…entitled to this seat since it has my name on it," Kondou said happily, referring to the Kanji Sayo had written on his pillow.

"I feel…cold," Hajime shivered, grudgingly.

"But you look great!" Sayo beamed.

"Don't you think Hijikata will be upset when he sees—" Souji started.

"When I see what?" a voice finished.

The group turned and saw Hijikata standing in the doorway.

Sayo jumped. "Ah, Hi-Hijikata-_san_, you're not supposed to be home until tomorrow…"

Shinpachi dragged himself into the room behind Hijikata, "The fight went better than expected," he yawned. "And I was dying for some of your home cookin'."

"That's sweet…" Sayo tried to smile.

"Why are you on my pillow?" Hijikata demanded.

"I was…"

"It's all in good fun Toshi, no need to take that tone with the girl." Kondou furrowed his brow.

Hijikata raised an eyebrow.

"I was right." Souji pointed at Hijikata's half angry half confused expression.

"I'm glad I grabbed my own pillow… I wouldn't want to be accused of taking someone else's," Asaji said.

Sano glanced at her from next to Shinpachi.

"This is another pillow from outside this room, I swear!"

"I keep my pillow outside so no one will steal it…" Sano sighed.

"So… does that mean I have to take over for Sano? But I don't want to take off my top constantly and flex… can someone trade pillows with me, please?

"I'd make Hajime do it, but he's already top less." Sayo smiled and waved at him.

Hajime hung his head, ashamed.

"You're not going to make anyone do anything, please remove yourself from my seat, I've had… a long day," Hijikata said.

"You can share my pillow," Shinpachi offered.

"No… I really should get back to the kitchen, come along Asaji, we're clearly not wanted in here now that the boss is back."

Asaji sighed with relief. "Coming _Onee-san~_!"

"Now look what you did, Toshi… they were just having some fun…" Kondou shook his head.

Hijikata walked over to his pillow, examining it. "What. Is. This? Why are there flowers all over my pillow?"

"It's pretty now." Sayo called out from the kitchen.

Kondou snickered into his hand.

Sano walked over to his pillow, picking it up and reading the black ink. "How did she know…?" He held up the cushion with teary eyes. "Boo-yah."

Shinpachi looked down at his pillow. "Ah, what the heck? Why does mine say _bakayaro_!

"It was Heisuke!" Sayo shouted from the kitchen.

Heisuke shook his head.

"I'm… not really sure who to believe… but I know I'm mad at someone!"

"Keeping your hate to a general audience is always better then selecting one person to target," Souji said, glancing at Yamazaki.

"Though if you're giving advice you should do it yourself. Practice what you preach," Yamazaki pointed out.

"I will kill you."

"With what, your chopsticks?"

"…yes!"

"Enough! I will not tolerate this at the dinner table!" Hijikata shouted, picking up his bowl of rice. "How come this is half gone?"

"Sayo was eating it," Kondou pointed out.

Hijikata set the rice down. "I'm going to bed." He stood up.

Everyone began to snicker as he turned around to leave.

"What is so funny?" Hijikata glanced back at them angrily.

"Toshi… you have a flower print on your behind." Kondou snickered.

Hijikata sighed and walked out of the room, shutting the door harshly behind him.

Kondou continued laughing. "Sometimes he's funny when he doesn't even mean to be…"

"I'm sure he'll look back on his and laugh." Souji took a sip of his tea.

Asaji pulled her head back into the kitchen from peeking in at Hijikata's unfortunate event. "I feel kind of bad for Hijikata-_san_…"

"I don't… He deserved it, for kicking me out of my spot! Maybe he should learn to loosen up… the other two superiors have, why can't he?" Sayo dismissed.

"Maybe he has to be the iron fist to make up for the other two…" Asaji paused. "Wait, if Hijikata-_san_ had flowers on the back of his robe from the pillow wouldn't that mean that you…?"

Sayo laughed. "No, no my robes are scotch guarded!_" _She twirled around revealing a flowerless behind.

"Oh, okay." Asaji nodded in approval. "But anyway… About Hijikata-_san_ he's the one who let us stay here… maybe we should try to avoid making his life harder than it already is…?"

"You're right… I suppose I should go apologize?"

"That would probably be best." Asaji nodded. "I can take care of the dishes!"

Sayo slipped out of the room, and quietly down the hall to Hijikata's bed room. She sighed as she held up a hand to the door, she hated apologizing; it was as if she were admitting she was wrong.

With a quick knock she slid open the door, sticking her head in side. "Hijikata-_san_…" She put a hand to her mouth.

Hijikata stood in front of a mirror, twisting his body to get a good look at the flowers. He flipped his hair and glanced at his reflection. "You know… this really isn't so bad…"

"S_umimasen_! I didn't mean to interrupt…" She held back a laugh.

Hijikata jumped at the sound of her voice and quickly composed himself. "What are you doing in here? Without knocking? How disrespectful."

"But I did…"

"Please, what have you come to say? I'm very tired; I would like to get some rest."

"I just thought I would… apologize for causing you the embarrassment… But clearly my artwork hasn't affected you as negatively as I thought."

"Apology accepted." Hijikata said, and shooed her out of the room.

* * *

_Translation Notes_:

_Shuriken - _A small Japanese throwing knife  
_Himitsu – _Secret  
_Kanji _– Chinese written characters  
_Onee-san –_ Elder sister  
_Bakayaro – _Moron; idiot  
_Sumimasen_ – Sorry  
_Matta, Jyane _– Later!  
_Hontou_—Really; truly


End file.
